Power Rangers Elemental Masters
by GiLaw
Summary: Long ago, the Elemental Masters balanced the five elements together in harmony. Then one day, they were attacked by mysterious forces, their powers stolen and used for destruction. Now it's up to five chosen teenagers to become the Elemental Rangers and restore balance before it's too late
1. Characters

**Hey guys! I know I'm working on Power Rangers Sports Energy but I felt the need to introduce my next series before someone publishes a similar idea. Like Sports Energy, I'm going to introduce the first five first!**

**Red Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Derek Coleman

**Age: **18

**Element: **Fire

**Zord:** Dragon

**Appearance:** Scruffy dark auburn red hair, green eyes, pale skin.

**Description: **Derek is a very withdrawn character and for good reason too: his parents died in a tragic house fire when he was only seven. Now living with his Uncle Ian and Aunt Vera, Derek spends most of his time working on his fighting skills or spending time alone in the local park. Due to his traumatic childhood, Derek has a fear of fire and tries to keep away from anything he feels could ignite at any second. Deep down, he wishes to overcome his fear and become more social.

**Yellow Elemental Ranger:**

**Name:** Colin Edison

**Age: **19

**Element: **Lightning

**Zord: **Lion

**Appearance: **Quite tall with very short black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, wears glasses.

**Description: **Colin loves anything to do with science and technology. He is a stright A student in mechanics and can make the most of a few pieces of scrap metal. He has won many prizes for his genius and all the teachers love him for it. Colin himself is cheerful, quirky and easily excited by gadgets. In fact, he is a little too easy to distract sometimes and can even act a bit geeky at times. Despite this, he is a very logical thinker which can come in handy during awkward situations.

**Green Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Krista Huber

**Age: **18

**Element: **Earth

**Zord: **Deer

**Appearance: **Very long wavy dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes

**Description: **Krista is best friend to animal and people alike. She is very kind and easy to befriend. Whenever she sees someone she feels has been hurt or bullied in any way, she will try and find a way to find a solution to the problem. Despite her kindness, Krista is also exteremly brave and will always stand up against a bully. She fears no animal, not even spiders or snakes but instead sees them as friends to the Earth. She dreams of a world where animals and people work together in harmony to make the world a better place.

**Pink Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Jessica "Jess" Mistral

**Age: **19

**Element: **Wind

**Zord: **Eagle

**Appearance: **Shoulder length thin blonde hair, pale skin, big blue eyes

**Description: **Don't let the sound of blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink costume fool you- this girl is EXTEREMLY feisty. One false move around her and you'll probably be mince meat or worse. Jess is a huge tomboy and she's proud of it. She hates anything "girly", especially shopping and romance. Instead she goes for the more extreme activities such as skateboarding and motorcycling. Jess's tough tomboy ways can make her act a little aggresive and hot-headed at times. She loves to fight and could beat any boy in arm wrestling any day. All the boys love her but fear her at the same time.

**Blue Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Liam Wade

**Age: **17

**Element: **Water

**Zord: **Shark

**Appearance: **Long brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin with muscular arms.

**Description: **Liam is one charming ladies' man. He's fond of keeping himself and his hair in pristine condition and his body in tip-top shape. He exeels at flirting and all the girls know it. However, Liam can sometimes be very self-centred which makes him act cocky and immature when it comes to more serious activities. He also seems to think that every single girl loves him. Liam has the biggest crush on Jessica much to her dismay and is determined to win her over at all costs.

**So those are the Elemental Masters! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Yes, I'll be going straight onto them as soon as I finish Sports Energy (or at least get far enough in it to continue this)**

**And yes, Green Ranger's a girl**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. When Elements Call Part 1

**Hey guys, GiLaw here. So yeah, I KNOW that I have yet to update Sports Energy and introduce you to Extreme Sports Mode. But then I was thinking: "Maybe I should start Elemental Masters and see what the fans think-that is if I have any!" X'D**

**Anyway, don't worry, I PROMISE I will be updating PRSE as well! I just like to keep other stories up to date too, you know? :)**

**Anyway, enough talk, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 1**

**When Elements Call Part 1**

Long ago, before dinosaurs roamed the planet, before the first people were born, before the planet Earth was even discovered, the five elements were controlled by five Elemental Masters and their head Celino, who made sure that the Masters worked together and kept the five elements balanced peacefully.

The Fire Elemental Master kept the sun burning bright enough to provide warmth for everyone. The Lightning Elemental Master conducted electricity which sparked gently in the sky, never too brightly but enough to keep the elements balanced. The Earth Elemental Master made the grass and flowers bloom beautifully and the trees stand tall and strong. The Wind Elemental Master created gentle breezes that flowed around and kept everyone cool. The Water Elemental Master allowed the lakes and streams splash and ripple about and never overflow.

All was well.

Then disaster struck.

To this day, no one knew how or why but the Elemental Masters were attacked by mysterious forces. Aliens, some presumed while others suggested that it might have been conquerers or paranormal investigators. But what people did know was that the elements were never the same afterwards. The sun began burning so hot that it dried out crops and replaced them with ferocious flames. Lightning began striking down, electrocuting everything it touched. The earth began to quake, causing buildings to collapse and crumble. Tornadoes began to swirl around, picking up helpless victims and sending them flying to their deaths. And massive tsunamis, the biggest mankind had ever seen swiped down over cities, washing away anyone and anything in it's path.

People's only hope was the myth that Celino had somehow escaped the invasion of the Elemental Masters and tried to keep the five elements in control by himself, as best as he could. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed that the forces were too strong. He was growing old too, and weaker by the day.

Now, it was the year 2014. There was only one last thing Celino could do: summon five teenagers to take on the roles of new Elemental Masters and find the source of this elemental destruction. The question was: would they be up for it . . .?

Derek Coleman jerked awake and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6:58. Two more minutes till his aunt called him. Derek sighed, thrust his head back on the pillow and tried to get back to his dream . . .

_There he was, a little boy at the age of seven, sitting on the carpet with his mum and dad, playing with his favourite red firetruck._

_"Oh no, Daredevil Derek!" his dad hollered in a playful tone. "That house over there is on fire! Let's go after it and save the people!"_

_"I'm going to rescue everyone in that house, Daddy!" the child beamed and made the firetruck take off, while he and his dad made super loud siren noises. "NEE NAW, NEE NAW!"_

_His mother laughed, even while pretending to be stuck in the burning building. "Oh no, what will I do?" she giggled. "I'm going to need a real hero to help me out of this mess!"_

_"Don't worry, Mommy! I'll save you!" Derek beamed, pulling out his imaginary hose. "Psssshhhhhh, the water's putting out all the fire!"_

_ "Yaaaaaay!" his mother cheered as he ran up to her, took her hand and pretended to pull her to safety. "Thank you, Daredevil Derek. You saved the day! You're our big hero, you know that?"_

_"And you'll always be," his dad smiled pleasantly, lightly tickling Derek on the shoulders, making him squeal and hunch up his shoulders in delight. Both his mother and father beamed brighter and went to hug him . . ._

"DEREK! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

He sighed again and checked his clock for the second time: 7:00. That was just like his Aunt Vera, always making sure everything was precise. Reluctantly, Derek groaned, climbed out of bed and began to make his way downstairs for breakfast where his Uncle Ian was watching TV. A chubby man he was, with more hair on his chin than on his head. Right now, he was watching the news.

"Climatologists are still trying to find out the cause of the natural disaster that occured in Japan," the newsreader droned. "After the horrific earthquake, tsunami and tornado and lightning storm that occured all in one, thousands have been left devestated and homeless. Why such extreme weather has been going on in the past few decades, no one knows. We now take you to Iceland where a once extinct volcano has suddenly errupted again . . ."

"You crazy scientists need to start studying harder!" Ian complained at the TV screen while stuffing an extra large handful of cheese and onion flavoured crisps into his mouth. "If you lot weren't so lazy, everyone would be able to move out and we'd all be safe!"

Derek rolled his eyes. That was a little bit rich, coming from his couch potato for an uncle.

"Derek, come in here and have your breakfast," Aunt Vera ordered. "I want us to be out the door at exactly 7:20."

Aunt Vera was pretty much the opposite of Uncle Ian, tall and skinny with a bony face and stringy brown hair (that she tended to overcondition to the point where it dried out completely). Derek was pretty sure she had OCD. She had never said it, but Vera definetaly showed the signs. She always wanted timing and schedules to be precise and if they weren't, she would be sure to throw a fit or have an overdramatic freakout.

Despite these flaws, Aunt Vera and Uncle Ian were decent enough. While they weren't the best minders in the world, Uncle Ian was carefree and encouraging and (if you could haul him off the couch) knew how to have fun when he wanted to. With Aunt Vera, you would never be late for anything and she did have a pretty good balanced daily house routine. You could tell that she was trying her best to keep everyone happy.

Derek had learned to put up with them. But he still missed his parents. They were always there for him, always letting him try out new things, always there to keep him happy.

And now they weren't . . .

"I'm not hungry," muttered Derek quickly, eyeing the bacon and eggs sizzling ferociously on Aunt Vera's frying pan. "Im gonna go get changed and we can leave exactly five minutes early."

"Okay," Aunt Vera replied though she looked uncertain.

Even if she could complain, Derek would be in his bedroom already and quickly changed into a red jacket with white stripes, a grey shirt underneath, a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and red converse. He then headed into the bathroom and began to style his hair. Derek really hated his hair: it always stuck up in different directions, like it was on fire, and he hated the dark auburn colour. Just like it was on fire. He shuddered, just thinking about it and began to wash his face with cold water to erase the thought.

Some time later, he was sitting in Aunt Vera's all-too clean and fresh car, driving up to school. It was an exact five minute drive away and if that couldn't work, Aunt Vera would always find a way to take a shortcut or deliberately drive super slow to make sure that Derek was in school at 7:30 razor sharp.

Right now, Aunt Vera was really taking her time in steering into a parking space outside the school. Derek could feel himself flushing as some teens smirked at the car settling into the spot like a snail.

"Okay, that's fine, Vera, see you," Derek said quickly, stepping out of the car and sprinting into the building, before his aunt could react. But so what? Two minutes too early couldn't kill anyone.

As Derek made his way into the building, he began to take note of the other students in the building. There was Colin Edison, fifteen minutes early, surprise surprise. He was wearing a yellow sweater vest over a snow white shirt along with very neat denim jeans (belted of course) and sensible white trainers. Every now again, he would take a break from revising his physics to reasemble his glasses.

"Hey, Derek!"

Derek smiled slightly. It was Krista Huber, the nicest girl in class, if not the entire school. Derek couldn't name a single person in the entire building who hadn't made friends with her (apart from some of the bullies of course). She was wearing a very pretty light green blouse with coloured flowers, skinny green-blue jeans and fawn leather boots.

"You okay?" Krista was just one of those people who could always sense if something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking bout . . . my family and stuff," Derek muttered.

Krista gave him a look and then replied "Well if there's something wrong, just let me know, okay? I'm here to help anyone, anywhere at anytime."

With that, Krista turned to attend to her locker, just as a boy approached her, taking by surprise. He was wearing a stylish blue sweatshirt with even more stylish blue jeans and navy converse. He was holding a spray can and held it up for Krista to see.

"Hey Krista, smell this for me," he said enthusiastically. Without giving Krista a chance to take it, he sprayed it in her face, making her gag and wrinkle her nose.

"Well?" the boy grinned.

Krista pulled a face. "Liam . . . don't you ever use _roll-on _deodorant?"

Liam Wade snorted, flipping his brown hair as he did so. "What good does it do? If you tried rubbing that on your clothes, the fabric would get all caught up on it! Plus, it doesn't smell as good!"

"It reduces environmental pollution," Krista smirked.

Liam tutted. "You and the environment!" He then stepped up to Derek. "What do you think of this?"

"What's it for?" asked Derek, though he knew perfectly well what it was for.

"Three words," said Liam, holding up three fingers. "JE-SSI-CA! Well I really should be saying 'Jess' but I think Jessica's cuter. Anyway, I want you to know if this smells good or not."

Derek sighed and took a whiff of the deodorant. It was the most pungent thing he ever smelled and the shock of it nearly knocked him out.

"Yeah . . . enough of that and Jess'll be able to smell it from a mile away!" he groaned.

"YES!" Liam cheered and immediately began spraying the stuff over him, making Derek gag. "Speaking of which-"

As if on queue, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard screeching to a halt. Next thing, everyone inside the building stopped what they were doing and scattered over to the sides, like Moses splitting the Red Sea.

_**SLAM!**_

Jessica Mistral, or Jess as she preferred to be called almost broke the door off, the way she kicked it open. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and big black leather boots. Her thin blonde hair had been scraped into a side ponytail. Her huge blue eyes, glared over the students, looking out for anyone that might talk badly of her. Finally satisfied, she lowered her eyebrows and began to make her way through the corrider, ignoring the thousands of sighs of relief that filled the air.

"Heeeeeeey Jess," Liam grinned, stepping up to her in a flirting manner. "So . . . how you feeling on this fine morning?"

"I feel like someone here's gonna get hurt if they don't give me space," Jess replied, giving Liam a death glare.

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Okay . . . okay," he smirked, stepping away from her a few inches. "How do you feel now?"

"Worse."

"I knew you'd feel that way if I stepped away from you," Liam laughed, stepping back up to her. "Now I was just thinking-"

Jess responded by elbowing him hard in the stomach. Liam winced and clunched his stomach in pain.

_"That . . . felt . . . good," _he squeaked.

"Well if you continue annoying me like that, you might just get another one!" said Jess in a threatning tone. "And keep that deodorant. I heard the police would have used it if they ran out of pepper spray!"

The air was filled with "Ohhhhhs" and "Whooooahs" and Colin Edison responded by saying "Nice burn." He smirked. "And yes, that pun was intended."

Jess frowned at him. "That was a terrible pun."

Colin nodded. "Yes it was. But there's always so bad it's good!"

Everyone stared at him. So Colin just smiled awkwardly and continued to study.

Derek tightened his lips a little. Just another long ordinary day.

At that point, the sound of the school bell filled the air and the students began to make their way to class. Derek sighed again that day as he too joined his classmates for their first lesson: geography.

Today was going to be a very long day . . .

**So there's Chapter 1 for you! I hope you liked it and got a good taste of the characters!**

**Please review, send ideas and what you think of the characters! And be sure to check out Power Rangers Sports Energy if you haven't already! It'll make me happy! **

**See ya! ;D**


	3. When Elements Call Part 2

**Hey guys, what's up? Time to REALLY get into some of the action of Power Rangers Elemental Masters!**

**Yes, I am still writing Sports Energy but I like to keep my other fics up to date too! So let's continue on, shall we?**

**Chapter 2**

**When Elements Call Part 2**

The five teens all took their seats in class. There was no one in there yet, not even the teacher so all seats were available. Colin made sure he was right in front of the teacher's desk (and pulled out his books to study), Krista settled for a seat next to the window where she could see the school field, Jess made her way right to the back and Liam made sure he got the seat next to her, even if the chair was a little crooked.

Derek just slumped into a desk in the middle. He didn't really care what seat he settled for. He just wanted to get the day done with.

Especially since the gang of school jocks would be entering the classroom right about now. If there was anyone in the school cockier than Liam than these five were them- they always felt the need to mock other students and talk behind their backs. At this rate, even the teachers had nearly all given up on their future. The five teens just had to put up with them.

"There! There you go!" the first jock laughed, pointing straight at Colin with a fat finger. "He's studying before class! You owe me five pounds!" he added, nudging the second jock with his elbow.

The second jock pulled a face but handed him the note anyway. The first jock smirked and snatched it off him while a third one sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

"It's probably Liam's _brand new _deodorant," the fourth one replied. "Planning on using it to impress your precious Jess are you?"

"Yup," Liam grinned, not really bothered. "Why, you jealous of it or something?"

Jess did a facepalm in disgust as the five jocks burst out laughing.

"JEALOUS?" the fifth one roared. "We can smell it from here! It stinks!"

"Yeah maybe next time, you should buy deodorant that actually smells good!" the first one jeered.

Liam just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a little bit rich coming from you lot. Maybe you should give me advice like that AFTER you shower! Cause trust me I can smell you lot from here and you smell WORSE!"

The five jocks just sniggered at this, the first one turning to Derek. "Oh really? Well let's test it. Derek, you're sitting in the middle, who do you think smells worse?"

Derek just shrugged. "I dunno."

"No seriously, who do you think?" the jock asked in a slightly edgy tone.

"Shouldn't you guys be taking your seats now?" Krista asked quickly, glaring at them.

"We will in a minute," the second one said a little impatiently. "We're asking Derek a question."

Krista stood up in a defensive manner. "Well maybe he doesn't want to answer the question."

"Why don't you answer it then?" the fourth jock insisted. "Go ahead, we've got time."

Krista raised her eyebrows. "Well I _would _answer your question but unlike you, I'm actually nice enough not to hurt other people's feelings."

"You're just scared," the third jock sneered.

Krista just shrugged and sat back down. "Says the person who cries like a baby every time he sees a little spider."

The five jocks all tensed up.

"Okay that's it!" the first one fumed, stomping towards Krista's desk.

Liam grinned mischievously to himself. "Jess attack in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

Sure enough, Jess was already out of her seat and stomping towards the five jocks in a very aggressive manner.

"HEY!" she snapped. "Just back off!"

The five jocks froze on the spot. Although they stood their ground, they still looked pretty intimidated. Two of them backed away slightly. The sound of Jess cracking her fingers made them cringe even more.

"Wanna take your seats now?" she sneered.

The jocks just stood there, not sure what to do . . .

**_"WELL?"_**

The five jocks nodded quickly before backing away from her- but not before one of them deliberately knocked Colin's notes off his desk and another stepped on it with his muddy feet.

Colin sat up, taken by surprise. The bullies burst out laughing, expecting him to break down crying. They were met with the disappointment of seeing a surprisingly happy Colin grin widely- before he dug into his bag and pulled out another copy of the same notes!

"GEEK!" one of them yelled.

"I'm just smart like that," said Colin proudly. "Maybe you'd like to act that way sometime."

The jocks all frowned, just as the teacher stepped into the room, forcing all of them to take a seat. Derek watched on, more unamused than ever.

'Another typical day,' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ruckus, would you be a dear and fetch me my nail file?"

"Wh- why certainly, Lilith!" A blue, red and white joker-like alien with golden eyes bounced through the spaceship lair. Moments later, he returned, carrying the nail file, which he handed over to a beautiful but dangerous looking pink and green alien. She grinned and began to style her bright pink nails.

Moments later, a black demon-like alien stomped in, growling heavily. Ruckus shuddered and stepped back while Lilith didn't even flinch and continued to file her nails.

"Why hello there Cortex darling. How are you this fine day?"

"Worried," he replied. "I know that he's up to something! He's never gone this long without doing _something _to try and halter our plans somehow!"

"You worry to much," Lilith tutted, paying more attention to her nails that to Cortex's speech.

"He's definitely up to something . . . But what?" Cortex muttered to himself. He suddenly froze. "He must be searching for new Elemental Masters! Elemental RANGERS!"

"You only figured that out now?" Lilith snorted.

"Of course! It's so obvious!" Cortex ranted. "He MUST be searching for five teenagers to take up the roles! And when he does, he'll be sure to send them after me! Unless . . ." A mischievous grin came to his face. "Unless I use the powers of the Elemental Masters to destroy all teenagers! Starting with New Zealand . . . This will be the storm of the century!"

* * *

Liam had fallen asleep. Jess was slumped on her desk. Krista was fidgeting with her hair. Derek was playing around with his pencil. Even Colin was having trouble paying attention to the boring lecture.

Next thing the sky blackened and thunder began to rumble. The clouds began to flash slightly as the wind began to blow hard and rain began to lash down.

The teacher looked up and lowered her eyebrows. "Huh. They never said there would be a thu-"

She was interrupted when the ground suddenly jerked violently. Liam jerked up and glanced around him anxiously. "I don't remember earthquakes happening here!"

"I don't think earthquakes and thunderstorms happening together are even possible!" Colin exclaimed as the ground really began to rumble, shelves collapsing, books smashing down.

_**BOOM!**_

A massive lightning bolt struck a parked car, causing it to explode. Bursts of flame shot out and began to seep towards the school building, the feisty wind somehow helping it on it's way. The sight was enough to make Derek leap out of his seat and back away in fear, breathing hard and fast.

"Colin, you might want to throw a hurricane in your theory!" cried Krista, as a tree was lifted clean out of it's roots and blown right into the building, smashing a massive hole in it. As if this was planned, the fire flickered towards the tree and set it alight. The students all screamed and began to run for their lives, even though the ground was still quaking.

Derek coughed, not sure if he was dizzy from the commotion of the sight of the fire. If part of the roof hadn't collapsed right if front of him, he probably would have been standing there for a very long time. Ferocious rain began to pour down, drenching him almost immediately, it was so heavy.

"Derek, come on! We gotta get out of here!" Krista shouted at him. He nodded and followed her out of the class. His foot suddenly felt wet- the school was flooding just as quickly as it was burning down, blowing away, crumbling down . . . Lightning flashed, stunning him more.

"Guys! Find a locker!" Colin ordered. "Trust me, it works! It'll keep us safe!" With that, he squeezed himself inside one and shut the door.

Krista nodded quickly and turned to Derek who was struggling to stand from all of this. She took his arm and hauled him over to the nearest open locker and helped him inside. "There ya go!" She then searched frantically around before finding another free locker and locking herself in that one.

"Well if Edison's a straight A student in physics, I'd say this isn't a time to doubt him!" Jess yelled. She stumbled over to a locker and kicked it open before squeezing inside.

"Yeah! Where you go, I follow!" Liam exclaimed, taking the free locker next to him.

Only then did the storm really get nasty. The lightning literally exploded down, the flooding water began to rise, the ground began to split open, the wind turned into one massive tornado and the fire was engulfing the building. The five teens in their locker held on tight to their doors, praying for their lives.

Neither of them noticed the glowing light around their lockers. Nor did they feel the lockers begin to shake and teleport out of the building into somewhere completely different . . .

**Aaaaand I'm gonna leave it at that! Tense cliffey, huh?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. When Elements Call Part 3

**Hey guys, what's up? Bet you weren't expecting an update THIS fast! I'M ON FIYAH! XD**

**It's time to see these Rangers in action! Or should I say- "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**Chapter 3**

**When Elements Call Part 3**

Cortex grinned at the sight of the crumbling school building on his computer and waggled his fingers as the storm blew over, the last of the flames flickered away and the ground finally stopped quaking. Surely that would have devestated everyone there.

"He'll have no chance," he chuckled to himself.

He watched on in pleasure as students and students staggered around, staring at the ruins before them, some of them clutching their bodies in pain. Firefighters, paramedics, police officers and even news reporters and photographers had arrived at the scene to see to their duties.

Cortex sighed in delight. "I love it when a plan comes together." He swivelled his eyes around the miserable beings- when suddenly something caught his attention- a police man talking to the school principal. He seemed to be talking about the students . . .

"Ruckus! Come here!" he ordered.

The joker alien was already bouncing towards him. "What is it?"

"Zoom in on those two. I wanna hear every word they're saying!"

Ruckus nodded. "Right away, Cortex!" With that he saw to his task while Cortex leaned in towards the screen, listening carefully . . .

"Yeah," the police man said sadly. "Unfortunately five students didn't make it. We've searched the entire building . . . or at least what's left of it. Their bodies seem to have disappeared completely."

"Disappeared?" Cortex stood up straight in shock. "He actually got five teenagers! That means-"

"Yeah, he's gonna make them Elemental Rangers and now they're gonna come after us," Lillith interrupted, not looking up from her _Greatest Fashion for Supervillain Models _magazine.

Cortex growled. "Those five teenagers got lucky. I'll have to destroy them before they gain any power. Ruckus! Hire a warrior . . ."

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Derek yelped as his locker crashed to the ground, throwing him down with it. He'd never felt so dizzy, he felt like clothes in a tumble dryer, it was that bad. Yet somehow, he only just managed to get his woozy arms to lift themselves up and push open the door. As soon as it creaked open a blinding light flash filled his eyes, forcing him to squint them shut. Either he was in Heaven or the storm must have damaged the school really bad. After all, it had never been built to survive such a massive catastrophe.

He squinted and with the remains of his strength thrust the door open and heaved himself out. Only then did he realize that both of his theories were wrong.

He seemed to be in some sort of forest or field of some sort, only this wasn't the type he'd seen before. The trees were all scattered together in one area with a large lake nearby. Above him, the sky was smothered with pink clouds though the sound of thunder could be heard and every now and then, he would see a flicker of lightning.

Derek's attention was suddenly drawn to his clothes- they had changed completely! Now he was dressed in a black shirt with red lining- in fact the lining seemed to be forming a pattern. Furthur examination showed that the lining was forming the shape of a fireball. Completing the outfit were black fingerless gloves that also featured red lining as well as black baggy pants and black leather boots.

He was so focused on his new surroundings that it took the sound of his classmates shoving open their locker doors to remind him that he wasn't alone. In fact, he jumped when he heard the sound of the metallic rustling.

"And people ask me why I watch doccumentaries," Colin was muttering to himself while fingering around for his glasses that fallen off during the storm.

"What happened?" Krista groaned, obviously stunned.

"I don't know," Liam replied, sitting up. "Hey, how does my hair look?"

Krista sighed. "Liam, do you think you could worry about other things about your hair for a while? Like how did we get here? And how are we gonna get back?"

"And more importantly how someone managed to get these clothes on us!" Jess interrupted, staring at the pink lining on her new outfit in disgust. "Who's idea was this? Do I look like a Barbie doll?!"

"Actually . . ." Liam grinned, admiring his blue lining. "You kinda do . . . only Barbie dolls aren't as gor-"

Jess wasted no time in shutting him up by throwing a rock at his face. Liam yelped and clutched his eye where Jess had hit him. "Not the face!"

"Don't worry. I think a black eye will suit you," said Jess smugly.

"WHAT?!"

"She's joking, Liam," Krista sighed. Even for a naturally calm and friendly person like her, Liam could prove to be a bit much sometimes. Deciding to change the topic, she climbed out of her locker and headed over to Colin's. "So . . . you were the one who suggested we go into our lockers in the first place. Any ideas on how we're gonna get out of here?"

Colin had finally found his glasses (which hadn't so much has cracked much to his delight) and was now reajusting them so he could take in his new surroundings. The first thing that caught his attention was his new clothing, the black shirt, pants, boots and gloves- with yellow lining to complete it.

"Wow . . . Um . . . This was not what I was expecting . . ."

"Even the geek's been dumbstruck," Liam muttered mischievously.

"Hey! I'm not that geeky!" Colin snapped.

"Guys, please!" Krista interrupted, trying to keep things from getting heated. "Let's just see if we can figure out a way to get out of here!"

"Well have _you_ got any suggestions?" Jess asked a little rudely.

"I'm thinking," said Krista. "At least I'm thinking about getting out of this place and not getting into fights!"

"Huh?" Jess pulled a face. Sensing that she'd lose it if she said any more to her, Krista quickly turned to Derek who hadn't said a word since they had gotten out of their lockers.

"What do you think we should do?"

Derek took a deep breath. He didn't know why but there was just something about the whole place that gave him this strange strong determined feeling inside.

"I say we explore and look for roads or at least a shelter of some sort," he said.

Krista nodded bravely. "I agree."

"We can always just build a shelter with these." Colin had climbed out of his locker and was figuring out a way to tear off the door. "Now we just need some tools . . ."

"Okay then. I'll just head off to the hardware store while I'm at it," Liam joked. Of course this sarcastic remark was only funny to himself and earned himself another stone in the face from Jess.

"You don't have to go anywhere."

The five teens, froze at the sudden voice and glanced around them, wondering was there someone with them or were they all just going crazy. Next thing, an elderly man dressed in white robes appeared in front of them, heading in their direction. Not sure what to do, the five teens, even Jess backed away from him.

The man chuckled pleasantly. "It's okay, children. I mean you no harm. In fact, I bring you exciting news."

"You're gonna get us out of here?" Liam asked, perking up.

"Not yet," the man replied. "First things first, I will introduce myself and the place you find yourselves in. I am Celino, Master of Elemental Balance. And this is the mystical land of Elementopia."

Liam snorted. "Since when did my life become a fairy tail?" He perked up again and grinned at Jess. "Actually, that mightn't be such a bad thing . . ."

"Liam!" Krista hissed.

"What?"

"Could you _please_ just listen for once?" Krista pleaded. "So- sorry about him, he's just a little . . . enthusiastic," she added, glancing uneasily at Celino.

Celino chuckled again, not too bothered by the interruption. "There is no problem with that. And this is no fairy tale. In fact, it is the storm that brought you here."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "You saw the storm?"

"I didn't just see the storm," Celino replied. "I saw the causes of the storm and how you were all able to save yourselves from such a disaster. But believe me, it wasn't just the storm that sent you here . . . It was fate." Before any of the teens could question him, he continued on.

"You see . . . there once was a time when the five Elemental Masters controlled the elements together, one for each element. All was well, and the elements complemented each other perfectly. But then disaster struck. Unknown forces took the Elemental Masters and control of the elments, leaving me to try and keep them in balance. But I am growing old and keeping the elements balanced together is getting harder by the day. That's when I decided that I would let fate choose five young teenagers to take control of the elements and fight off these evil forces. They would become the new Elemental Masters . . . Elemental Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers?" Colin exclaimed happily. "I've heard of them! Their power levels are awesome!"

"Yeah and they can kick some serious butt too!" Jess agreed, too excited to care about the fact that she was agreeing with Colin.

"Well their costumes _are_ pretty cool," said Liam, though it was obvious he was just saying it to agree with Jess.

Derek and Krista exchanged uneasy glances but nodded anyway.

"Sounds okay," Derek murmured. "What do we have to do?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that," Celino beamed, holding out his hands. A box appeared in them and the lid tilted open, revealing what seemed to be five large bracelet thingies. At least the teens thought they were bracelets. They were gold, deccorated with a large colored glass sphere on top and a button symbol on the bottom. There was a red fireball, a yellow lightning bold, a green tree, a pink tornado and a blue tidal wave.

"These are your Elemental Morphers," said Celino. "To become Elemental Rangers, all you have to do is activate them and say the words 'Elemental Masters, Elemental Morph.' And just like the real Elemental Masters, you will take the role of one Ranger and harness the powers to come with it."

He turned to face Liam and handed him the blue morpher. "Liam, your confidence flows through you like a river. And when you lash out, you are stronger than a tsunami. You will control the Element of Water and be the Blue Elemental Ranger."

Liam laughed happily and applied the morpher onto his wrist. "Alright! Blue's my favourite color!"

Celino smiled and turned to Jess and handed her the pink morpher. "Jess, everyone senses your presence like the summer breeze. And your strength and courage blows everyone away like gales. You will control the Element of Wind and be the Pink Elemental Ranger."

Jess pulled a face of disgust. _"Pink?"_

"Pink to make the boys wink, huh?" Liam smirked. Jess responded by elbowing him in the stomach.

Celino ignored this and headed over to Krista, handing her the green morpher. "Krista, you are as down to earth as anyone else. You are sweeter than a newly grown flower but will stand stronger than a tree to protect those in need. You will control the Element of Earth and be the Green Elemental Ranger."

Krista took the morpher a little hesitantly but applied it to her wrist anyway. "Um . . . thanks?"

"You're welcome," Celino smiled before heading over to a surprisingly enthusiastic Colin who was waiting eagerly for his yellow morpher. "Colin, you have genius sparking in your brain as well as your fingertips. Once you're met with a problem, you can find the solution faster than lightning. You will control the Element of Lightning and be the Yellow Elemental Ranger."

Colin laughed happily and took the yellow morpher off Celino so he could examine it in delight.

Celino nodded before his smile faded away as he turned to Derek who backed away. Water, wind, earth and lightning . . . that left one element: the one element he didn't want, he didn't think he could handle.

He shook his head frantically. "Celino, listen-"

"Derek," Celino began. "I understand that you have had a heartbreaking experience involving fire in the past. Fire has taken control of your life, right?"

He nodded nervously.

"But you see," Celino said, raising the red morpher. "This is your chance to take control of fire for once. There is this flicker inside of you waiting to ignite. You just have to trust it. And this is your chance. By becoming leader of the Elemental Masters, Master of the Element Fire and the Red Elemental Ranger, you can conquer your fears and become a hero."

Derek shook his head, biting his lip. "I- I'm sorry, I can't . . ."

_"Pink," _Jess butted in. "PINK?! Do you know who I am?! Pink's not my color! It's disgusting!"

"Yeah, while I like the hero stuff and attention," Liam interrupted. "I have girls to flirt with! And I've seen those Ranger costumes! I'm not getting helmet hair!"

"Yeah, and I have exams to pass," said Colin. "Sorry but fighting crime isn't part of my schedule."

"Why can't we just work things out with words and not fists?" Krista asked. "It'll cause a lot less damage!"

Celino raised his eyebrows and gave Derek a look. "It seems that you may already be a leader whether you realize it or not, Derek. Look for yourself. They're all following you."

Derek pulled a face. It was true, it _did_ feel like they were making excuses not to become Rangers because he was too scared. He had to convinve them as much as he had to convince himself.

"What would your parents say?"

He looked up at Celino, shocked. "You know about my parents?"

The old man nodded. "What would they say? What would they do?"

Derek sighed and tightened his lips. "They'd encourage me to do it . . . Do it for them, do it for myself . . ."

A determined look spread across his face. "I'll do it."

Celino beamed.

"Great!" Colin grinned. "Those tests felt too simple to study for anyway!"

"Well, I'm not one to _fight _but I do like the idea of saving the world," smiled Krista. "I'm in."

"And what's a team without a hot guy?" Liam laughed. "Count me in too."

The four of them smiled before all of them stared at Jess.

"I hate pink," she muttered.

"It's not about the color that counts, Jess," Celino responded. "It's the power and what you do with it. And you were destined to become the Pink Elemental Ranger."

Jess cringed. "Ugh . . . I really hate the color . . ."

The other teens stared at her nervously . . .

"But . . . New powers is a completely different story," Jess finished, a cocky smile spreading across her face. "Step aside, bad guys! I'll smash you with my fighting skills and powers!"

"Alright!" Liam cheered. "That's the spirit!"

"And don't think you're safe," Jess snapped at him. "I may need a punching bag to practice my fighting on."

"You may not have time to practice," Celino interrupted. "The evil knows you're here. And your first fight is only minutes away. This will be your first opportunity to prove your powers. Are you ready?"

**And there's Chapter 3 done! First morph and fight will be in the next chapter I promise!**

**Review please! It'll make me happy!**

**See ya! ;D**


	5. When Elements Call Part 4

**Okay, I KNOW these updates are taking forever but I've got my reasons.**

**My Power Rangers seem to have lost their mojo with some of the readers. If you could nominate them to fellow fans, that would be great!**

**Also, keep in mind that I've got other fics and pics to upload.**

**But I've got some good news for you. The updates have been worth it- Power Rangers Sports Energy got nominated for Featured Series of the Month on Power Rangers Fanon Wiki!**

**VOTE FOR IT PLEASE! (If you're a member that is. I'm not pushing anyone to make my stories more popular lol :P)**

**And yes, I will be updating Sports Energy soon but for now, let's just do this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**When Elements Call Part 4**

Celino and the five teens were suddenly interrupted by a huge explosion, one that send them all flying and crashing to the ground. Next thing, a robot-like monster covered with red and orange spikes and equipped with black sharp armour appeared in front of them. Celino glared at him and climbed to his feet while the five teens stared at this monster in shock.

"Who are you?" the old master demanded.

"My name is Razorblaze. I was summoned by Cortex to destroy you and the five humans you summoned to become Elemental Rangers," the monster replied. "Now hand them over before I destroy you and this forest!"

Derek glanced over at Celino who stayed strong despite the fact that he was smaller, older and much more fragile looking than this "Razorblaze" guy. Celino glanced back at him and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Well tell Cortex that he should know by now that I am not one to back down so easily. I've been Master of Elemental Balance for over fifty years. I may be old but with age comes experience and with experience comes wisdom."

Razorblaze snorted. "It's just like Cortex said. You really do talk rubbish! Now hand over the Elemental Rangers." He finally noticed the five teens lying in front of him helplessly and probably would have pulled a face of disgust if he weren't made of metal. "Unless . . . Those _ARE_ the new Elemental Rangers?" He burst out laughing. "They're even weaker looking than I imagined!"

_"HEY!"_ Jess snapped, insulted. "Not cool!"

"Silence, you!" Razorblaze ordered, raising a bladed arm.

Jess opened her mouth to argue but Colin interrupted.

"You do realize that you're arguing against an all powerful alien who could destroy us if we push him to far, right?"

"Right indeed," Razorblaze snarled. "You humans aren't all that dull. But I'm not wasting my power on you. The Dwindlers will just have to take care of you instead."

"Dwindlers?" Liam lowered his eyebrows. "What are they, like zombie soldiers or something?"

"Why don't you find out for yourselves?" Razorblaze chuckled. He snapped his fingers which somehow caused the clouds above them to turn black and flicker like lightning. Next thing, red beams in the shape of tennis balls began to shoot from the sky and pummel to the ground like comets. But they didn't explode or cause any destruction. Instead, they shifted into the shape of alien like creatures the size of normal adults. They were mostly black but with red lining and flashing red eyes. Every one of them had a blaster attatched to their left wrist and blade attactched to their right.

Celino didn't seem too bothered. Instead, he charged a light blue beam at Razorblaze and these "Dwindlers", blowing them back. But more Dwindlers appeared from behind and grabbed Celino, dragging him away from the five teenagers. Celino struggled furiously but he was just to fragile to fight off the strong aliens.

"Celino!" Derek cried, immediately climbing to his feet to help the old man. But two of the Dwindlers threatened him back, thrusting their blades at him while one of the Dwindlers that was holding Celino held it's blaster at it's chin.

"Try and get anywhere near him and the skeleton in robes will be blown to pieces!" Razorblaze ordered. "But I'll make sure you won't get near him anyway. Dwindlers, attack the humans! Or as you call them- teenagers!"

The army of Dwindlers nodded and charged at the five teenagers, their weapons out ready to strike.

"Masters!" Celino cried. "Use the morphers! They will give you power! Remember-" One of the Dwindlers holding him smacked its hand over his mouth, muffling out his voice.

Krista nodded eagerly. "He's right! Remember, we have to say a quote or something . . ."

Liam stared at his morpher. "Oh yeah! That special morphing quote! It's . . . it's . . . what was it again?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not a poet," Jess muttered.

Colin groaned, unamused. "It's Elemental Masters, Elemental Morph."

"Yeah, that's it," said Liam a little embarrassed.

"Seeeeeeee?" Colin teased. "Learning how to memorize stuff can be handy sometimes!"

"Um, guys," Krista muttered. "I think using those morphers might be a good idea now," she said, pointing uneasily at the charging Dwindlers.

"Yeah, let's go," Derek ordered as he and the four other teens stood up bravely, ready to test their new morphers.

_**"FIRE!"**_ Razorblaxe roared.

The Dwindlers raised their blasters . . .

"NOW!" Derek shouted.

The five teenagers all pressed the middle button of their morphers, causing the colored spheres on the top to glow . . .

The Dwindlers fired . . .

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion surrounded the five teenagers, hiding them completely in smoke and flames. The Dwindlers nodded and lowered their blasters while Razorblaze roared with laughter.

"Celino, as soon as I destroy you, I am going to have a serious conversation with Cortex for wasting my time. He should have just sent the Dwindlers down here to do all the work in the first place!"

Celino just lowered his eyebrows, not intimidated. Suddenly a burst of water shot through the flames, spraying Razorblaze and the Dwindlers before a gust of wind blew them away and onto their backs. Before they could put together what just happened, the earth underneath them shot up, knocking them back onto their shaky feet. Above them lightning flashed, striking each and every one of them. Finally the flames that seemed to surround the five teens rose up and shot itself at Razorblaze and his Dwindler minions, revealing the fact that the teenagers were alive and unharmed.

All five of them stared at their morphers in shock while Celino nodded in approval despite still being held hostage by the Dwindlers.

"Okay!" Krista gasped. "That was actually pretty cool."

"You kidding me?" Colin laughed. "We just took out a bunch of aliens with a press of a button! And we haven't even become Rangers yet!"

Derek just stared at his morpher, unable to believe it. He had just somehow controlled the element of fire. He'd actually made fire take down these crazy alien robot creature thingies. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he thought to himself 'Why couldn't I have recieved these powers earlier in life?'

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THE BLAST?!" Razorblaze screeched. "It's not possible! No ordinary human can survive such a blow from the Dwindlers!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly ordinary now are we?" Jess taunted, holding up her wrist with her morpher on it.

Derek just glanced at Razorblaze then at his left wrist.

"Alright," he said. "Celino said these morphers would give us power and they did. Now let's use them to user the REAL power they have!"

Liam laughed. "Now we're talking!"

"Okay," said Derek, stepping forward as he and his new teammates prepared themselves for the big moment. "Are you guys ready?"

"READY!" Colin, Krista, Jess and Liam shouted.

The five teens held up their morphers, once again pressing the button in the middle. Then, thrusting their wrists in the air, they all shouted out:

_**"Elemental Masters, Elemental Morph!"**_

The five morphers began to glow violently, each in the teens' colours. Each of them struck a strong fighting stance at their signature element began to surround them.

Liam became surrounded by gushes of water as it swirled around him, most of it splashing into his chest where the symbol of the tidal wave on his shirt was. Next thing, the symbol turned completely white and his entire outfit morphed into a blue costume, the tidal wave still in tact. Behind him, the hologram of a blue shark swam up to him, shrinking as it did so. It flew over his head then back again, disappearing into the shape of a blue helmet that covered Liam's head and face completely.

Gusts of pink wind surrounded Jess and like Liam, it also began blowing into the symbol on her shirt, a tornado. And just like Liam, it turned white but instead her outfit morphed into a hot pink skirted Ranger costume with a white tornado symbol and white leggings. A pink eagle hologram screeched and glided over her head before shrinking and forming the shape of a pink helmet with an eagle shaped visor.

Krista became surrounded by a nature breeze and green leaves. They swarmed into her shirt to form the shape of a white tree and a bright lime green Ranger costume with a skirt and white leggings like Jess. Behind her, the hologram of a green deer galloped up to her and just like the two before her, it shrank to form a green helmet with it's features still in tact.

Colin didn't flinch as lightning flashed around him and struck his chest, forming a white lightning bold symbol and a shiny yellow Ranger costume. Like the three before him, a holographic animal charged to form his helmet- this one was a yellow lion and like the others, it covered his head completely.

Finally, Derek stood his ground as ferocious flames shot around him and into his chest. A bright white fireball symbol flashed onto his chest while his outfit morphed into a bright red Ranger costume. Behind him, a vicious holographic red dragon swooped down to him and over his head before shrinking and forming Derek's red helmet with the feisty dragon features.

The morph was complete.

"THEY'RE POWER RANGERS NOW?" Razorblaze shrieked.

"Whoa!" Liam looked down at his new blue costume. "Now this is something else!"

"You said it!" said Colin. "This is even cooler than learning how to build robots!"

Jess sighed admittingly. "As much as I HATE this costume, this does feel pretty awesome."

"Hey guys," said Krista. "Am I the only one who feels this sort of power flowing inside of me?"

"No, I feel it too," Derek replied. "It feels kinda warm, like it's making me stronger or something." He looked up at Razorblaze who was growling angrily at them. "Okay, I bet with these new powers, we'll be able to take them down. As a team. Let's do it you guys!"

"RIGHT!" the others chanted.

"ATTACK!" Razorblaze ordered.

The Dwindlers raised their weapons and charged, their eyes flashing. The five Rangers responded by bracing themselves before rushing into their first fight.

The Blue Elemental Ranger tumbled into a large group of Dwindlers, avoiding a slash from underneath as he did so. Jumping to his feet, he thrust up his arms, defending a blow from two of the foot soldiers' blades. He then leapt into the air, smacking his feet into the two Dwindlers, knocking them back as he performed an impressive double backflip onto his feet. Another Dwindler tried to slash him but Liam grabbed it's wrist and used it's blade to slash another charging Dwindler. Sparks shot out of it, causing it to collapse to the ground.

Liam laughed then grabbed the Dwindler's left wrist with the blaster attactched and used it to shoot at about six more Dwindlers. The shot caused a massive explosion, sending them flying.

"You know," Liam grinned at the Dwindler he was still holding. "You should really stop attacking your buddies now!" With that, he took a firm hold of it's arm and swung it around, sending it flying helplessly into three more Dwindlers.

"Time to test out these Ranger weapons!" said Liam, pulling out a golden blaster with a blue tidal wave slot and three symbols: a hose symbol, some bubbles and a tsunami. He held up the blaster and slotted the tidal wave forward then back to the hose symbol.

"Elemental Blaster- Spray Shot!"

The hose symbol on the Water Elemental Blaster began to light up. Next thing the blaster glowed and as the name suggested, water began to shoot out of the blaster like a hose, spraying the Dwindlers and knocking them down.

"You guys needed a shower anyway," the Blue Elemental Ranger taunted, lowering his blaster.

The Pink Elemental Ranger backed into a group of Dwindlers, viciously kicking one out of the way. One of them whipped it's arms around her from behind in an attempt to grab her. Not intimidated, Jess grabbed it's hands and released herself from it's grip but not before giving it a hard elbow in the stomach. She then then jumped up and tumbled onto her back, using the Dwindler behind her give her a boost with her feet. While she was on her back, another Dwindler stepped over her and went to blast her-

"Back off!"

Jess swung up her leg, kicking the Dwindler from behind knocking it over. She then swung both her legs up, building up the momentum allowing herself to haul herself back onto her feet, just as a Dwindler was about to swipe her from underneath. Another Dwindler charged at her but Jess grabbed it's arm and kneed it hard in the stomach causing it to bend over in pain where Jess rolled over it's back and shoved it out of the way only to come head to head with more of the foot soldiers.

The Pink Elemental Ranger pulled out her new Wind Elemental Blaster. It came with a pink tornado slot and like Liam's, it featured three symbols: the symbol of gales blowing, clouds and another tornado symbol. She raised her blaster, grabbing the tornado token and slotting it forwards then back to the gale symbol.

"Elemental Blaster- Gale Force!"

The Wind Elemental Blaster charged up before shooting gusts of super strong pink wind, blowing the Dwindlers off their feet and sending them flying off.

The Green Elemental Ranger swung up a flexible leg, kicking a Dwindler's bladed arm out of the way and causing it to stumble. This allowed her to step past it and grab another Dwindler's arm and hold it upwards so she could kick another one in the stomach, knocking it over. She then ducked underneath the Dwindler's arm and twirled it around so she could kick that one's stomach and knock it over too. Seeing this, a few of the more impatient Dwindlers charged at Krista from both sides. She quickly responded by sprinting up to a Dwindler in front of her. With one powerful leap, she bounced off of it like a springboard, and performed a backwards split jump, flying over the charging Dwindlers and gracefully landing behind them. Before they could react, Krista bent down and swung around with her leg outstretched, knocking them over.

While they were down, the Green Elemental Ranger pulled out her Earth Elemental Blaster. The slot was a green tree and the three symbols featured tree roots, large boulders and cracks in the ground. She quickly set the blaster to the tree root section with the tree slot.

"Elemental Blaster- Root Shoot!"

Krista aimed her blaster and shot a green beam at the ground in front of the Dwindlers. As soon as the beam struck the ground, large green tree roots shot from the earth and wrapped themselves around the Dwindlers, trapping them completely.

The Yellow Elemental Ranger backlipped his way through an army of slashing Dwindlers. They tried to scratch him and blast him but Colin was too speedy. As soon as he was on his feet, another Dwindler charged, it's bladed arm outstretched. Colin leapt into the air, performing a front flip as he did so and landed neatly on it's arm. The Dwindler skidded to a halt, wondering how on earth how he'd managed that.

"That's why you should study physics!" said Colin cheekily as he leapt up and gave the Dwindler a good kick up and chin before performing another backflip in midair, bouncing off another Dwindler's shoulders, knocking it down then front flipping again with his legs separated, landing with a Dwindler's head between his feet. One twist from Colin was enough to send it tumbling to the ground.

The Yellow Elemental Ranger then pulled out his Lightning Elemental Blaster, setting the yellow lightning bolt slot to the lightning symbol over the magnet symbol and the sparking metal symbol.

"Elemental Blaster- Lightning Strike!"

Colin aimed his blaster at a group of six or seven Dwindlers and pulled the trigger, shooting bright yellow lightning at them. The lightning caused them to spark violently and go flying before crashing to the ground.

The Red Elemental Ranger swung his leg around a Dwindler before punching it three times in the stomach, knocking it down. Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the two Dwindlers that were holding Celino dragging him away from the action.

"HEY! Get back here!"

Derek went to run after them but more Dwindlers jumped in front of him and struck him with his blasters, causing his Ranger costume to spark. Derek grunted and stumbled back in pain. There were too many to fight off. He would have to use his Fire Elemental Blaster.

He pulled it out and examined it closely. The fire slot would let him chose three symbols: a normal fireball, a group of fireballs togehter and a blazing trail of fire.

"Elemental Blaster . . ."

The Red Elemental Ranger took the fireball slot and set it to the fireball symbol, charging it up. He then took a deep breath and aimed it at the Dwindlers-

"Flame Striker!"

The Fire Elemental Blaster began to charge up before shooting ferocious flames at the Dwindlers like a flamethrower. The Dwindlers let out robotic screeches as they were surrounded by the blaze and began to spark and sizzle.

But Derek wasn't happy. Now the fire was blocking his path and he was in an even more dangerous situation. He would have to go through it . . .

The sound of his parents cheering for him began to ring in his ears, encouraging him to go for it. Derek scrunched up his eyes behind his red helmet, his face drenched with sweat.

He had to do it.

For his team.

For Celino.

For his parents.

And most importantly for himself.

The Red Elemental Ranger let out a roar and opened his eyes, charging at full speed through the flames. Mustering up all his courage, he leapt up and into the fire before tumbling to the ground at the other side . . .

That was it.

He'd just done it!

It was really that easy!

But Derek couldn't start celebrating just yet. Those Dwindlers were still getting away with Celino! He wasted no time in jumping to his feet and sprinting after them. One of the Dwindlers noticed this and shot at him, causing the ground to blow up around him. But Derek lowered his eyebrows and just kept running before pouncing at the Dwindler, knocking it over, forcing it to release the old man. Derek tumbled to the ground before jumping up again and yanking the second Dwindler away, whirling it around and performing a swinging kick on it. It sparked and collapsed.

"That's the last one!" he gasped, panting hard before turning to a surprisingly neutral Celino.

"I'm fine," he said before he could ask.

The Red Elemental Ranger nodded as the rest of the Elemental Rangers rushed to join him and faced Razorblaze.

"You're next, hothead!" Derek demanded. "Bring it!"

Razorblaze growled. "I'll retreat for now! But rest assured I'll be back. Don't think you're safe just because you have colordy little costumes! If I don't see your doom, Cortex will!"

And with that, Razorblaze disappeared, taking the Dwindlers with him.

Derek sighed a little. He and the other Rangers held up their wrists, chanting out "Power Down", causing them to demorph back to their normal selves.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Liam cheered. "Did you see how many of those guys I took down? I kicked some serious butt!"

"Really?" Jess snorted. "I was so busy actually fighting and not showing off, I didn't notice!"

"So this is what saving the world feels like . . . I really like it!" said Krista. "It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something to benefit the planet!"

"Gotta say, it's better than passing a science exam!" Colin laughed.

Derek said nothing but tightened his lips and exhaled loudly through his nose. Krista noticed this and stepped up to him.

"You okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine. I- I just can't believe I did all that! I fought off aliens, I saved a complete stranger . . . I just faced my fear of fire!" he exclaimed.

Krista beamed. "That's great! You were awesome out there!" Giving him a warm smile, she added "You're gonna make a good Elemental Ranger."

Derek laughed at this. "Thanks. You too."

Krista's smile grew wider.

They were interrupted by Celino who cleared his throat loudly. "You have all taken the first step as Elemental Masters and Rangers. I'm very proud of you. But don't get too excited. You heard yourself that Razorblaze will return. You must use your new powers wisely. You were chosen for a reason. And you must live up to that reason. This is only the beginning . . ."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cortex screeched.

"Yes. They've become Rangers," said Razorblaze. "But I've observed their abilities. I'll know for next time. I won't fail you, I promise."

Cortex growled. "You better not . . ."

"You know," Lillith muttered. "I would love to see what would happen if he failed. It's not gonna be pretty."

**AAAAAAAND IT'S DONE! When Elements Call is done!**

**And YES, I WILL update Sports Energy as soon as I can!**

**(I have way too many ideas, lol XP)**

**See ya! ;D**


	6. Elemental Balance Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Elemental Balance Part 1**

It had been several days since the five teens had become Rangers and it was weird how many different emotions one could feel at a time and the different emotions each teenager felt. Some were more bothered than others.

Celino had insisted that they keep their identities secret. If anyone were to find out about their new powers, they would most certainly want such amazing abilities and try to steal their Elemental Morphers which they had to carry around with them at all times. Even worse, it could attract attention from Cortex and that would do much more harm than good.

Liam at first loved the idea of becoming a hero. But since he learned about the whole secret identity business, the novelty was beginning to wear off. He'd had fantasies of rescuing damsels in distress falling from giant buildings, catching them in his arms before the removal of his helmet lead to a kiss . . . Jess had to give him a few wallops to snap him back to reality. Yeah, the secret identity thing was a bit disappointing. But he was still gonna give it a go. Hopefully he wouldn't get helmet hair . . .

Jess herself had mixed feelings. She loved the new powers, she really did. But **_SHE HATED PINK! _**Hated it with a burning passion. How could she keep up a tough biker chick reputation while fighting crime dressed as a Barbie doll? It just didn't add up to her.

Krista was probably one of the more nervous of the teens to become a Ranger but reccently she had learned to use her new powers to some benefits. Celino had told them they had to keep their identities secret but he DID say that they could use their powers in public on two specific reasons: no one must see them and that it MUST be used for the world and not just themselves. And since Krista was the Master of the Element Earth, the local park had been looking a lot greener lately with a few little flowers here and there . . .

Colin on the other hand seemed to be the most excited about becoming a Ranger. And that was huge coming from someone who seemed to be constantly studying 24-7. But the fact that he was actually EXCITED about ditching these studies and tests to fight crime . . . The other teens were certainly interested. Maybe there was more to this "geek" than they thought.

Derek didn't know what he was feeling. It was like his childhood all over again, only this felt darker, more real. What would he say to his aunt and uncle? And how could he master the Element of Fire, that one element that destroyed his parents and ruined his life? Would he be even able to master it? Well on the positive side, he'd already proven he could face it. But would he be able to face such a fear in the future?

And of course there was the constant fear of Razorblaze and this Cortex guy and what they could do. These were aliens or something, they were unpredictable!

Nevertheless, Celino had insisted they carry on with their normal lives. They may have been heroes but they still had to keep a low profile. And by staying in school and acting like normal everyday teenagers, Cortex would hopefully stay put . . . for now . . .

The school building was still being rebuilt but fortunately, the principal had located another nearby building for the students to study. It was the building from another school that had closed down reccently so that was lucky . . . to the principal (and Colin) anyway.

Which meant everyone was back to school.

Same old routine, same teachers, same boring old lessons.

Great.

But there were some new things to cope with as well, for the five new Elemental Masters.

A new school building and new powers.

And for Derek, it meant having to go through an all new embarrassing half-hour drive to school with his Aunt Vera. As you can probably imagine, she had been especially cautious around him since the ferocious elemental storm. Derek had to remind himself to really scrub his face to wipe away those _smooches_ she'd given him when he'd come home and block his ears to block out the _"We were so worried" _and _"You could have been killed!"_

Uncle Ian was cool with it, though to be fair he was often pretty laid back about everything. Though he was a little shaken, he was still glad to have his nephew home and not in Heaven . . .

To be honest, if he hadn't become a Ranger, being in Heaven probably wouldn't be such a bad thing . . .

But he had a role on his hands now.

And he was going to fight.

Not just for his parents but for himself.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, Derek stepped out of the house, ignoring whatever his aunt said to him and stepped into the new building. He wasn't too bothered about the new building, it was still a school building and he'd probably get used to it pretty quickly. Powers over fire though, THAT was a different story altogether!

As he stepped into the building, he was met with the usual- Colin studying, Jess making sure others kept their distance, Liam ignoring her intimidating appearance- actually much to Derek's surprise, Jess was kinda giving the Pink Ranger thing a go- she actually bothered to put on a black and pink checked shirt. Other than that, she looked pretty much the same.

"It's weird, huh?"

Even though he was expecting it, he still jumped at Krista's greeting. "Ye- yeah it is. Gotten used to your Earth powers yet?"

Krista shrugged. "Still a bit iffy but I guess that's normal. It's gonna be useful for saving the trees though, I'll tell you that much!" she said, chuckling a little. "You must have it pretty big though. Leader of us all, Master of Fire . . ."

Derek winced a little. "Yeah . . . Celino must have given me the role for a reason, right?"

"I guess so," Krista replied. "I'm not Colin but I'd say he gave us those elements based on out personalities. I mean, Colin likes science and physics which matches Lightning, I like nature, Jess likes to "blow people away" with her tough girl look and Liam . . ." She pulled a face. "He likes water cause it keeps himself clean?"

Derek burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's probably why!"

"Well like you said, we all have our roles for a reason," Krista smiled. "Anyway, you know the drill, just talk to me if anything gets to you. I'm gonna go hang round, see if there's anyone-"

"Yeah, do what you must," Derek called after her as she headed off.

Krista sighed happily, as she walked through the corridor. 'You know you're a good friend when you can get through to someone with a problem and solve it with them.' That was one of her lifetime mottos she told herself every day. 'Do the right thing, make the world a better place.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted those jocks ganging up on someone. Well they weren't "ganging up" on him but they were certainly invading his personal space. Actually . . . had she met this guy before? She knew a lot of the faces in this school and this guy didn't look anyway familiar.

He had a strong tan with spiky black hair and brown eyes and looked very muscular though it was hard to tell under the black hoodie he wore. The outfit was complete with light grey pants and black and white converse. The jocks would not leave him alone. As Krista approached the group, Krista heard them saying stuff like "We're just trying to be your friends" and "Why should we stay away?" and "What, you the Hulk or something, what's wrong with making you mad?"

_**"HEY!"**_

Krista may have been mostly sweet and caring but when someone was being picked on, that's when she turned sharp.

"What's the deal?" she demanded, now standing face to face with the group.

The jocks all exchanged immature smirks before one of them spoke.

"You didn't hear of the new kid?"

Krista's ears pricked up. _'New kid? Wow new school, new powers, now a new kid! Just when you thought things couldn't get any newer!'_

"So?"

"We were just trying to make him feel welcome!" the second jock said casually. "But he doesn't like it! Thinks we don't wanna talk to him!"

Krista lowered her eyebrows. "Really?" She stared at the new guy who glanced away from her quickly. "How come?"

The third jock shrugged. "I dunno. He's just anti-social."

"Come on," the fourth jock muttered. "Obviously she's so sweet, she'll butter him up in seconds!"

"I wonder if they'll end up kissing!" the first one smirked.

The lot of them burst out laughing and raced off. Krista just snorted and turned to the new guy. "Ignore them. They're just immature."

"Yeah, I can see that," he muttered.

Krista tightened her lips before shifting her frown into a warm welcoming smile. "So you're new here?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah . . . I- I'm Jacob." He seemed like he was in a hurry or something even though classes weren't on for a farther ten minutes.

"Krista . . . You alright?" Her smile dropped. "You look kinda shaky . . ."

"That's nothing," Jacob stuttered quickly. "I just get anxious sometimes, that's all."

"Well do you wanna go see the nurse or something?" Krista asked, concerned. "I can show you around if you like."

Jacob shook his head a little too hurriedly. "Noooo, it happens to me often. I just need some me time and I'll be fine. Thanks anyway . . ." He was already jogging off before she could stop him. "Kristy, is it?"

"Krista!"

"Kay, thanks!" he shouted, rushing away from her.

"No problem . . ." She lowered her eyebrows.

Something was definitely up with him.

And she was gonna find out what it was.

Sighing to herself, she headed off to her first class.

_'Let's hope being a Ranger doesn't interfere with my social life.'_

**Aaaaaand I'm gonna leave it there!**

**Not gonna say much cause the chapter should explain all!**

**Sports Energy update coming soon and maybe even a new series!**

**See ya! ;D**


	7. Elemental Balance Part 2

**I'M BACK!**

**I am soooooo so sorry for the long updates but I've been incredibly busy with some other stuff from exams, to holidays to my YouTube channel. It's all very very crazy.**

**But I'm back and I hope to get a big bit done with this chapter because I think I'm getting a bit lazy, just splitting the chapters into sections.**

**Anyway, let's do this. **

**Chapter 6**

**Elemental Balance Part 2**

First class: English. Probably one of the easier subjects on schedule much to the relief of the five Elemental Rangers. Their teacher Miss. Abraham seemed to be on the relaxed side as well, especially considering the intense action that had happened several days ago. She was a young woman, in her mid twenties, slightly heavy and about five foot in height, but she had a nice, young face and short straight orange dyed hair which suited her well, especially her blue eyes. Wearing a white cotton jumper and a peach colored floral scarf with some casual skinny jeans and black heels, she didn't seem particularly pushed with dressing up unlike some of the other teachers.

She had a positive attitude too, something most of the students liked. And she had the perfect balance between working hard and enjoying life. She was definitely a very popular teacher and Derek really admired her.

Everyone had taken their usual seats, despite the still unfamiliar room: Colin had made sure to get a seat near her, Jess wanted to be as far away as possible, with Liam snagging the seat next to her. Krista had settled for a seat next to the window. Derek, normally didn't mind which seat he got but had decided to sit beside Colin today, not because he wanted to be near the front (well partly that) but also because he felt that it might be a good idea to get more familiar with his new teammates, especially since he was now the leader . . .

"Well," Miss. Abraham said cheerily. "How are we all today?"

There were a few murmurs of "Good" and "Okay" from the class.

"Now," Miss. Abraham replied. "I understand, some of us are still a little shaken up, but we also have to understand that it's been almost a week since this has happened and, as much as I hate it too, we have to continue on with our daily routine. We've been looking at essay writing for a while now and what it takes to write a good one. So, today we're going to spend the whole forty minutes on one essay. Take out your exam papers-"

The sound of rustling through schoolbags were heard and as they did so, the classroom door opened, slowly but suddenly. All the students looked up as a cautious Jacob walked in and swiveled his eyes around his new classmates.

"Is this Miss. Abraham's class?"

"Yes it is," Miss. Abraham replied pleasantly. "You must be Jacob, the new student?"

He nodded quietly.

"Okay then, so do you have any exam papers yet?"

"No." He almost whispered his answer.

"Right so I have a spare. I can give them to you and you can just take any seat you like." Miss. Abraham handed Jacob the copy and waited for him to find somewhere to sit. He took a moment, considering the people in front of him, before heading over to the far left of the room where little people seemed to be sitting.

"Well he's clearly not a people person," Liam whispered, flicking a grin at Jess who tightened her lips and ignored him.

Everyone was staring at Jacob now who kept his head bent and his hands clenched together. The atmosphere was suddenly awkward.

"S- so, Jacob." Even Miss. Abraham seemed uncertain on what to say. "Where are you from?"

He just shrugged, still examining his surroundings. His eyes fell on Krista who tried to give him a warm smile but he turned away quickly. Krista sighed at this, trying not to feel too disappointed.

"Right so let's continue on as normal," said Miss. Abraham hurriedly. "Now, I want you to open your papers on page 47, and I want you to do question A:1 . . ."

As Derek opened his exam papers, he couldn't help but flick a glance at Jacob who seemed to be in his own little world but at the same time was flicking his head up every once and a while to make sure no one was staring. Obviously something was up with the boy. Either he had been raised wrong or . . . Derek lowered his eyebrows. He would be keeping an eye on this "new kid."

Beside him, Colin was examining the question and had taken out a yellow highlighter to mark the important points. And as Derek looked down to read the question, he suddenly saw why Miss. Abraham had chosen it.

_"'Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.' Write an essay in response to this statement."_

Derek sighed a little. An essay based on a moving on quote. Turning to Colin, he whispered "Is it a coincidence that we're getting a "new beginning" essay after, you know . . ."

"Dunno." Colin seemed more focused on brainstorming his answer than responding. "Funny how I'm Lightning and I'm "brainstorming." Fitting, huh?" He chuckled slightly.

Derek didn't respond but couldn't help but smirk a little. For someone who seemed to get nothing but As in his work, this fellow had a sense of humor in there. Now looking down at the question, he raised his pen, frowning slightly.

_'Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.' _What was that supposed to mean?

Peering around him, Derek could tell that everyone looked confused, even Colin beside him who was chewing his pen, obviously deep in thought. No point asking in help, this was supposed to be from his own perspective.

Should he write about his new beginning as a Ranger? Somehow he felt that Miss. Abraham wouldn't believe it. He _could _talk about moving on from the passing from his parents. Yet his hand felt weak as he tried to put it to the paper. Derek exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his hair. This was a tough essay indeed.

"Uhhh, excuse me, Miss."

Everyone once again, glanced up and turned to face Jacob who really didn't look comfortable, fidgeting in his seat and waggling his fingers.

Miss. Abraham looked concerned. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?"

"I- it's my head, it really hurts." He scrunched up his eyes, clutching his head as if to prove it.

"Well, does this happen often?" Miss. Abraham had risen in his seat.

"Yeah."

"I'll take him," Krista volunteered. She had already stood up from her desk and had taken a few steps towards Jacob's seat.

"No, I can find it myself," Jacob responded a little too quickly, rising from his desk, knocking over the chair in the progress. Almost dizzily, he went to stumble out of the classroom. Normally this would've come across as comedic but even the school jocks looked genuinely worried about him.

Miss. Anderson tried to look firm. "I think it would be a better idea if you got some help, Jacob."

"No, you don't have to-"

"Krista, help him find the nurse, will you?"

"Right." Krista wasted no time in grabbing him, lifting him a little. Jacob tried to edge away but Krista had a better grip than he thought and almost carried him out of the room. Even then, everyone could hear him breathing heavily, too heavily and his weak footsteps were pounding across the floor.

As they left, Derek suddenly felt more uneasy than he had before the the morpher on his wrist bleeped, loud enough so that only he could hear it, with the red glass sphere flickering slightly. Hastily, he pulled his jacket sleeve over it and flicked a glance at Colin who's morpher was also alerting him to something. Looking behind his shoulder, he could see that Jess and Liam were also trying to hide their morphers, Jess holding a firm hand over hers while Liam had his hand tucked into his pocket.

Jess flashed Derek a look as if to say "Now what?" To which Derek had to think for a moment. Chances were Krista's morpher had gone off as well. Checking to see Miss. Abraham wasn't looking, he pointed at the classroom door and mouthed "Get out."

Jess and Liam nodded firmly in response as Derek turned to face Miss. Abraham who looked very worried indeed.

"Will I go out and see if they're okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Miss. Abraham murmured.

Derek wasted no time in rising from his seat and rushing out of the room to find his two classmates. This building still wasn't all that familiar with him, but he could hear Jacob's heavy footsteps coming from the right. Heading down the narrow, poorly lit corridor, it wasn't long until he heard Jacob and Krista's voices.

"Right, we're almost there now."

"Look, I really appreciate this but I can find the nurse myself!"

"No you can't, you're practically laying on my shoulder- Okay, here we are!"

"ARRGH!"

"It's okay, it's probably just a migraine or something. You're going to be alright. The nurse is going to look at you."

Derek frowned as he neared them. He had a feeling that this was much more than a migraine Jacob was going through.

"Guys!"

Krista was too busy handing an almost collapsed Jacob to the nurse who looked serious about taking care of the new student.

"I've got him."

"You okay?"

"I'm alright, thank you," the nurse replied, almost heaving Jacob into her room. Behind her, another doctor shut the door and that was it.

Krista still hadn't noticed Derek and had her hands close to her face in deep thought, her eyes fixed on the nurse's door. Derek had to grab her shoulder to get her attention. Shocked Krista whipped around, almost letting out a shriek but managed to compose herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Miss. Abraham sent me after you." Without giving her a chance to respond, Derek raised his left hand with his flashing Elemental Morpher. "Is your morpher acting up?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I noticed when I was taking Jacob to the nurse. What do you think it means?"

"Danger," Derek replied in a serious tone. "Oh yeah, speaking of which- Don't get too friendly with that Jacob kid. I think he may have something to do with this Cortex guy we've been hearing about."

Krista lowered her eyebrows, taken aback. "I was just being nice."

"Just don't get too nice. I don't trust him."

"But what if he really is a lonely kid who gets migraines?" Krista looked irritated and upset at the same time.

_'Wow for one of the nicest girls here, you're pretty stubborn. Celino wasn't kidding when he said you'd stand up like a tree to defend others. You're not budging!'_

Derek tightened his lips. "Celino made me leader of this Power Rangers group. So as leader, I'm ordering you to stay away from Jacob until we know what's up with him."

Krista just pulled a face, folding her arms, not speaking at all.

"So, you think Razorblade's back?"

"What the-" It was Derek's turn to whip around only to find that Colin, Liam and Jess were waiting for him. "How'd you all get out?"

"We all found reasonable excuses to leave the classroom," Colin smirked. "I'm just glad that none of these two used the bathroom excuse because trust me, that reason never works," he added, pointing back at Liam and Jess.

"Since when did you become street smart?" Liam frowned.

"Shut up," Jess muttered. "Anyway, what are we gonna do about these?" she asked, raising her Elemental Morpher tied around her wrist.

"Well, now that we're together." Derek took a moment to examine his surroundings. "I don't think we should morph, not until we know what's going on at least. The thing is, how are we going to get to Celino?" Squinting his eyes, he rubbed two fingers over the red glass sphere of his Elemental Morpher. Next thing, a large red fireball appeared from underneath and before anyone could react, it had engulfed him completely and disappeared within a second, maybe less.

The four remaining teens all jumped, eyes widened, even Jess.

"What was that?"

"Oh!" Of course Colin was first to figure it out. "Probably a teleporter!"

"You call bursting into flames a teleporter?" Liam responded, smirking a little.

Colin ignored him, now waving the two fingers over the yellow glass sphere on his Elemental Morpher. "Now if I'm right, the same thing should happen to me, only with li-"

As if on queue, Colin turned into a bolt of lightning and just like that, he too had disappeared from the room altogether.

"Ahhh, right," Krista gasped, the three of them getting it now. "So I guess we'd better go follow him."

She and Jess started waving their two fingers over the colored glass spheres of their morphers while Liam moaned a little.

"But I'm Water, that means I'm gonna get wet!"

"Derek didn't burn to death and Colin didn't get electrocuted. You'll be fine," Jess said in a slightly uncaring tone. Next thing, she turned into a gulf of pink wind, while Krista turned into a leaf storm, both of them disappearing without a trace, leaving Liam on his own.

Sighing, he too began to rub his two fingers over the blue glass sphere of his morpher. "This had better be good . . ."

And Liam turned into a gush of water that disappeared from the corridor. Next thing, he was in Elementopia in his black and blue water costume- and the four other Elemental Rangers were there too.

"How does my hair look?"

"Awful, as always," Jess smirked.

Celino was quick to intervene and the Rangers immediately noticed that he didn't seem as peaceful or welcoming as last time. In fact he looked rather urgent.

"This is no time for preening or witty remarks! We have a serious situation in our hands. As we all feared, Razorblaze has returned and he and the Dwindlers are onto the city!"

"Oh boy." Derek gritted his teeth. "Should've known he'd return."

Celino nodded. "And he's aware of your abilities. More powerful too. You will need more power if you are to defeat him."

All five Rangers raised their eyebrows, not sure whether to feel excited or terrified at that last sentence. Getting new powers, but at the same time having to cope with a stronger villain.

"Every hero needs a loyal companion to help them fight off the evil that lurks," said Celino. "Before you, the Elemental Masters had their noble creatures, their Zords that would be used to help them handle their specific elements and take on larger foes. These Zords will now be passed on from the Masters to you."

As soon as he said this, five massive, colored animals suddenly appeared in front of the teens. None of them looked like the normal earth animal- there was a robotic look to them and all of them had certain golden features: a red dragon with golden claws and horns, a yellow line with a golden mane, a green deer with golden antlers, a pink eagle with a golden beak and gold lining on its wings, and a blue shark with gold fins and teeth.

"Not only will these Zords be your companions, but they also help promote Elemental Balance," Celino explained. "You will also find that their spirits will prove useful in certain battles. Only use them in the worst of conditions, to finish off a tough villain."

"Yeah, that's cool and all-" Derek and his teammates backed away slightly as the Zords towering above them seemed to be almost growling at their new Masters. "Um . . . what's Elemental Balance?"

The corners of Celino's mouth tilted up slightly. "Elemental Balance is when the elements do not overpower one another, but instead unite as one as the ultimate weapon. When the elements work together, it is balanced and creates harmony."

Derek snorted. That was an obvious answer.

"Anyway." Celino's face turned serious again, and he turned to face the Zords. "You will all have to learn to get used to one another. For now, Razorblaze awaits. Do not question me about your new abilities- you will discover them for yourselves. Now go!"

Without giving the Rangers a chance to reply, Celino raised his hands and the five teens disappeared in front of him. Next thing, they were in the streets of New Zealand, and already they could see that Razorblaze and the Dwindlers had been having some fun. Most of the buildings had been knocked down and set on fire and there were empty cans, takeaway boxes and paper bags rolling around in the ground.

"HA!" Razorblaze laughed as soon as the five, slightly confused Rangers all stood their ground. "Should've known you five would return! Come to destroy me, huh?"

"Yeah, we can do that!" Derek replied fiercely. "Only our second fight but we're stronger!"

"Stronger?" Again, Razorblaze roared with laughter. "Listen here, boy! Only one of us is allowed to come back stronger! And that's me! So lets just get this done with!" He raised his knife like fist and clenched it tightly, the Dwindlers rushing in front of him, weapons out, ready to fight.

"Right!" Derek shouted, he and his fellow Rangers raising their left fists with their Elemental Morphers. "Ready?"

"READY!" the other four replied in unison.

All five of them, pressing their specific buttons, raised their fists and chanted out together:

_**"Elemental Masters, Elemental Morph!"**_

The five teens became surrounded by their own element: water, wind, earth, lightning and fire before their colored Ranger costumes appeared on them. Then the spirit of their Zords appeared from behind them, shrinking as they neared their heads before forming the helmets to complete their outfits. Morphing completed, they all stepped forwards and struck fighting poses while Razorblaze just stood there, not looking phased.

"That's the best you've got? I've observed your fighting abilities! I've seen how your blasters work! You think the Dwindlers and I are going to fall for your tricks again?"

Derek growled, lowering his head. He had to admit, Razorblaze was right. A few flips and kicks and some occasional blasts weren't going to be much. They definitely needed more.

As he thought this, the five Rangers' golden belts suddenly glowed and five spheres of light rose from them. Again, they were of specified colors: blue, pink, green, yellow and red.

"What's going on?" Krista asked.

Even Razorblaze looked surprised as the spheres of light changed into animal shapes: a shark for Liam, an eagle for Jess, a deer for Krista, a lion for Colin and a dragon for Derek. Still glowing, they slowly morphed into specified weapons before falling into the Rangers' hands.

"Whoa!" Liam exclaimed. He had received a blue staff with a shark head at the end, with the mouth open, almost like a grabber. "Look at these!"

"Oh so now we get the new weapons," said Jess. She had received a pink and white bowgun, with eagle attributes.

"Thank goodness for that! I was getting worried for a second," Krista added happily, swinging around her giant green deer antlers, one in each hand.

"Now we're talking!" Colin laughed, examining his yellow mace, where the ball had a giant lion head, where the mouth was also wide open, and the holder was shaped like a 3-D lightning bolt.

Derek didn't say anything, just gazed at his golden sword with a dragon head on the handle. It looked beautiful and yet, so powerful. He ran his fingers along the blade. This was just what they needed.

Razorblaze growled. "Alright so you have some new weapons! But maybe they're not all that powerful! We'll just have to see!" Raising his bladed fingers, he roared and the Dwindlers prepared themselves. "Dwindlers, attack!"

The Dwindlers all responded immediately, charging at the five Rangers who all raised their weapons, ready to fight.

"Alright guys," said Derek. "We have the new weapons now, so lets put them to good use!"

"Shark Snap Staff!" Liam aimed the shark park of his staff at his opponents.

"Eagle Eye Bowgun!" Jess held her bowgun vertically with the point in the air, supporting the bottom with her left hand.

"Deer Defenders!" Krista held one antler horizontally, and the other vertically in front of her.

"Lion Mace!" Colin leaned down and clutched his mace behind him with his holder out front.

"Dragon Sword!" Derek held his sword over his shoulder, resting the tip on his left hand.

With that, the five Elemental Rangers let out battle yells and ran off in different directions to take on different groups of Dwindlers.

The Blue Elemental Ranger flipped his way into a pile of rubble and a good majority of flames, with his new staff. Straight away, a Dwindler tried to grab the end of his staff but Liam cocked his head and swung his staff around, sending the Dwindler flying into two more of the minions. Defending two more off with his weapon, another one tried to grab both sides of the staff.

"Really?"

Liam grinned behind his helmet and tumbled backwards. With the Dwindler holding onto the staff, it was sent flipping into the air and crashing onto its back. Rolling back onto his feet, Liam found himself surrounded by the things and began to swing his staff around like a baton. The shark mouth at the end had sharp teeth and slashed the Dwindlers that tried to charge in, knocking them back with sparks shooting out.

Another Dwindler tried to perform a sneak attack but Liam noticed and swung his staff around. Like a real shark, it was swift and snapped into the Dwindler's chest, almost impaling it.

"Oh snap!" Liam laughed, amused, and hauled the Dwindler over, sending it flying into three more of them and knocking it over. Panting a little but happily, Liam flipped backwards over his staff and took a moment to examine what he had in front of him. Almost all of his Dwindlers were climbing to his feet in front of him, and looking behind him, Liam noticed that the broken buildings were still on fire.

"Time to clean up the leftovers!" he grinned, putting away his shark staff and pulling out his Elemental Blaster. Grabbing the tidal wave token, he slid it forwards to charge it then back to the tsunami symbol before aiming at the Dwindlers.

"Elemental Blaster- Tsunami Wave!"

The tip of Liam's blaster glowed blue for a second before a massive wave of water shot out, much bigger than a simple spray. It washed away the Dwindlers with ease and extinguished the fire behind them.

The Pink Elemental Ranger raced into the part of the city that hadn't been destroyed yet- the buildings were still in tact. Holding her bowgun close to her, she kicked away a flying punch before whipping around to shoot one of the Dwindlers, knocking it onto its back.

Noticing some Dwindlers charging from behind, Jess cartwheeled away, her swinging feet making the Dwindlers back away for a brief second. It was enough to allow Jess to shoot all three of them with her bowgun. Another tried to catch her from behind but Jess whipped around and slashed him upwards with the point of her bowgun. Sparks shot out of it and it collapsed on the spot.

Another few charged at her, but Jess shot one of them before charging in their direction as well. The Dwindler she had shot had fallen onto its knees, allowing her to use it as a booster as she leapt into the air, performing a feisty front flip as she did to, and landing on the windowsill of a nearby apartment, about five storeys up.

Standing from her new vantage point, Jess grinned behind her helmet as the Dwindlers gathered around the building, making high pitched noises, demanding she come down. As if! Some of them shot at her with their blasted but, using her bowgun as a shield, managed to deflect them, shooting them in opposite directions.

"You want me down?"

The Dwindlers nodded viciously.

"Okay then!" Jess stretched out her arms and dove down into the crowd, knowing that even if they were clever enough to move, she could still land okay on her hands. Next thing, a pair of pink wings with white lining sprouted from her arms and began to carry her safely above (or through) the group of Dwindlers.

"Whoa!" Jess exclaimed, obviously surprised as she glided like an eagle through the Dwindlers who dodged left and right. It wasn't long until she reached an opposite apartment and stood up on one of the higher balconies. Taking a moment to examine her new wings, she had to admit, they were impressive.

Looking down at the Dwindlers that were just climbing to her feet, she chuckled and traded her Eagle Eye Bowgun for her Elemental Blaster.

"Still wanna try me?"

The Dwindlers, as if to respond to this stood up quicker, all raising their blasters at her. Again, Jess laughed at this.

"Alright then! But let me tell you-" Jess raised her Elemental Blaster, sliding the tornado token forwards and back to the cloud symbol. "You can't hit what you can't see! Elemental Blaster- Fog Missile!"

A large smoke like pink cloud hissed and shot out of Jess's blaster, covering the group of Dwindlers completely. The fog was enough to blind them and they glanced around them anxiously, not sure what to expect.

Raising her wings, Jess raised her bowgun again and dove into the crown. As she entered the fog, flying with her wings she realized that it had been modified in some way so that she could see perfectly through it- making the blind Dwindlers an easy target.

Those who didn't get blasted in the stomach got a good kick in the head or shoulder and Jess swiftly glided to the end, just as the fog cleared away. She didn't have to turn around to know that her group of Dwindlers were lying defeated on the ground.

"I still hate pink but I could get used to this."

The Green Elemental Ranger was still in the middle of a fight, using her Deer Defenders to fend off attackers. She had found herself in one of the more destructed parts of the area, with rubble and crates, stacked or loose.

Catching a nearby one with her foot, she flung it at a Dwindler, hitting it perfectly in the head and knocking it out. Another Dwindler charged at her with its fists out but Krista formed an X with her giant antlers and pushed it off before slashing it with both her weapons.

Sensing another one trying to attack her from behind, Krista turned around, leaning back on her right foot foot to build up momentum, with the other in the air, while she swung her right antler back. The Dwindler charged but Krista dropped all her weight down on her left foot, thrusting her right defended forwards and successfully slashing it in the chest, causing it to tumble to the ground.

Krista slashed several more Dwindlers, swinging her antlers left and right in a circular motion, when a particularly angry Dwindler raced in her direction. Quickly, Krista leaned down and caught it by the waist, wrapping her arms around it and pushing against it with her head, shoulders and legs, headstrong like a deer in fight. Grunting, she quickly raised a long flexible leg behind her and kicked it in the head, causing it to back away. Noticing that it wasn't out just yet, Krista straightened and finished it off with a kick in the stomach.

Ahead of her, she noticed a large crate and sprinted towards it. One of the Dwindlers that had been knocked over earlier noticed this and tried to swipe at her from underneath but Krista was smart and leapt for it. Grabbing the crate in both hands, she rolled onto it. Some Dwindlers decided that this was an advantage for them and charged again but Krista swung around, bringing her antlers with her and slashing them down before stretching out a leg and swinging around again, making sure to keep the Dwindlers away.

Climbing to her feet, Krista took a moment to catch her breath and examine the group in front of her. They were almost standing in a straight line. Her Elemental Blaster could take care of that.

Raising it in exchange for her Deer Defenders, she took the tree token and slid it up then back to the symbol with the cracks in the ground.

"Elemental Blaster- Crustal Crack!"

She aimed her blaster at the ground and fired. A green beam shot through the ground, forming a clear crack, making the Dwindlers back away and stare at it, obviously confused. Next thing the ground under all of them gave way and they began to fall into oblivion. Krista nodded happily, raising her blaster and watched as sparks shot from the hole she had created before the ground reappeared completely, as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm. Better."

"COME ON!"

The Yellow Elemental Ranger was also standing amongst some ruins (mostly damaged cars and trash cans) and Dwindlers, and he was having some fun with the Lion Mace. He was swinging it full speed in the air, and the Dwindlers were cautious, not sure how to approach him.

"Well?" Colin laughed.

The Dwindlers all hesitated, exchanging glances before some of them pushed an unfortunate one towards Colin who smirked and threw his mace at it. The lion head caught it and swung around its body, with the chains wrapping around it. Trapped now, the Dwindler could only struggle as Colin yanked on the chain, pulling back his mace, causing the Dwindler to spin round and fall to the ground.

That seemed to lighten up the spirit of its comrades who all wanted a go now. Colin, who was in the middle simply grabbed the chain and spun around, sending the mace and holder flying round with him. Either the large lion head, or the sharp lightning bolt holder slashed the Dwindlers, creating a circle of sparks and all of them collapsed, almost theatrically.

Catching his mace and holder, Colin smirked at the sight before something interesting caught the corner of his eye. One cowardly Dwindler had decided that this was too much for it and was running away from the scene.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Colin raised his mace and threw it at the Dwindler. Like a lion pouncing on its prey, it had no problem catching the Dwindler's arm, the lion head even opening its mouth and catching it with its teeth. Colin yanked on the chain, dragging the helpless Dwindler over to him before slashing it with his mace holder and kicking it down.

Now that his Dwindlers were down, they just had to stay down. Colin raised his Elemental Blaster, noticing that some of his surroundings were mostly metallic. Grinning a little, he took the lightning token and slid it forwards and back to the magnet symbol.

"Elemental Blaster- Magna Blast!"

A yellow beam shot out of Colin's blaster and struck the Dwindlers that became surrounded by yellow electricity. Next thing, all the metal objects- the broken cars, the trash cans or even just old pieces of scrap metal began to shake before flying towards the Dwindlers and gathering up into one big junk pile on top of them. The weight was enough to squash them completely, flattering them on the ground.

The Red Elemental Ranger slashed two more Dwindlers out of the way with his Dragon Sword. Unlike the others, his attention was mostly on Razorblaze.

"I've gotcha in my sights! You're not running away like last time!"

"I know!" he roared back. "And you're not winning as easily as last time- if you win at all!"

As Razorblaze laughed, Derek gritted his teeth and charged, using a fallen Dwindler as a booster to leap into the air. Razorblaze swung a bladed arm at him but Derek was swift and flipped out of the way before catching his hand with his sword.

The two began to partake in an intense hand-to-sword fight, both fighters seeming evenly matched and neither were showing any signs of backing down. Derek was handling his new sword very skillfully but Razorblaze was speedier than he had expected and his hands were big.

Panting a little, he finally managed to push his hand away and slash him in the chest. Some sparks shot out but Razorblaze didn't seem to react much. Two spikes in his shoulders suddenly ignited and shot out of him and into Derek's chest, exploding and knocking him back.

He yelped at the surprise, clutching his chest in pain and glanced up at Razorblaze who laughed, approaching him menacingly.

"I told you I observed your skills, didn't I? And a silly little sword isn't going to help! Face it, Red Ranger! There's no point fighting fire with fire!"

Scrunching up his eyes, again Derek knew that deep down he was right. His Elemental Blaster wasn't going to help against this guy. But he couldn't back down now. Letting out a yell, he charged at Razorblaze and tried to strike him but Razorblaze was smarter and grabbed his sword with one hand before setting his other bladed hand alight and swiping it across Derek's chest. Again he yelped, sparks shooting out of his Ranger costume and he stumbled back, clutching his chest with both hands now.

"Had enough?"

With his opponent down a notch, Razorblaze stretched out his arms, revealing some sort of glass orange sphere in his chest. Derek squinted his eyes, wondering what it was when a beam shot out and next thing the ground in front of him exploded. He was sent flying, screaming, shot backwards in the air before he landed hard in the ground, rolling around for a second before stopping, lying weakly on the ground. His Dragon Sword landed down beside him.

"What did I tell you?" Razorblaze laughed again as Derek tried to stand up, but the pain was too much. Approaching him, he had his bladed hand raised and was getting dangerously close. Another chuckle, "I'd ask what Celino was thinking summoning you but then again he was never that intelligent."

"Derek!"

Derek looked up, while Razorblaze turned around to see other four Elemental Rangers racing towards them with their animal weapons out. The Dwindlers had been finished off altogether meaning that now they could focus on Razorblaze.

"Get away from him!" Krista shouted, trying to strike the monster with her Deer Defenders, but Razorblaze pushed her away before shooting all four of them with his fiery shoulder blades.

As the blades exploded into Colin, Krista, Jess and Liam, they all stumbled with the shock and Razorblaze laughed, seeking an opportunity to fire at them with that beam from his chest. Like Derek before them, the four Rangers were all knocked back by a powerful explosion, that was enough to send them flying and crash to the ground.

While Razorblaze's back was turned, Derek realized that his Dragon Sword was only a few inches beside him and he stretched out to take it. He was still in pain but that didn't matter too much now- Razorblaze had turned his attention to his weakened teammates.

"You know what? I think I'll destroy you all one by one. That way your leader can watch you all perish before meeting his own demise!" He was nearing Krista now, raising his blades in the air. "Starting with you, Green Fingers! That's what you get with interfering with my business!"

Krista raised an antler in hope of defending herself but it was pretty pathetic compared to Razorblaze's hand, which had fingers all a meter long. She tried to edge back but was in too much pain and Razorblaze was towering over her now.

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

Razorblaze turned back round only to see Derek was leaping over him, sword in hand. Before he could react, the Red Elemental Ranger had slashed him way down the chest, cracking the orange sphere that could fire his powerful explosion beams. The glass shattered to the ground and Razorblaze let out a cry.

"NOOOO! Look what you've done!"

Derek ignored his wails and slashed him twice diagonally before leaping up and kicking him in the chest, flipping backwards while Razorblaze for the first time was knocked to the ground.

"You little swine! That was my favourite attack!"

"I can see why," Derek replied. He was watching Razorblaze struggle to climb to his feet, ready with his sword when suddenly it began to glow red.

"Huh?"

Confused, Derek lowered his sword to examine it while ahead, the other four Rangers sat up, obviously interested as well.

"What's happening to his sword?" Liam asked.

"Don't ask me," Jess replied, too fascinated to answer harshly.

As he stared at his sword, Derek suddenly sensed some sort of spirit, not just in his weapon but actually inside him. His body suddenly felt powerful and his head roared like a dragon. His entire body in fact was now glowing red, almost growling and Razorblaze looked intimidated as he finally got to his feet.

"What is this?!"

Looking up, Derek raised his sword, now realizing. This must have been what Celino meant. His wise words were coming back to him now and making much more sense than they had before.

_'You will also find that their spirits (the Zords' spirits) will prove useful in certain battles. Only use them in the worst of conditions, to finish off a tough villain.'_

This had to be it.

Smirking behind his helmet, Derek looked up at Razorblaze who was backing away slightly. Stepping forwards, he raised his sword again, and the spirit of the Dragon Zord appeared behind him.

"This is it, Razorblaze! _Dragon Spirit Attack!_"

The Red Elemental Ranger swiped down his sword and the Dragon Spirit Zord flashed before swooping towards Razorblaze who had little to no time to react before it opened its mouth (which was flickering with fire) and flew through him.

Parts of his body began to blow, massive sparks shooting out of him and he spun around before collapsing to the ground, screaming as he did so. Nodding at this, Derek leapt over him, performing a front flip to boost the jump and landed safely amongst his teammates who had all recovered from the pain and were standing strong.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Colin replied happily as he and the others gave him good pats on the shoulders. "Brilliant fighting there."

"Thanks." Derek turned his attention to Krista. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered thankfully.

However the sweet moment was short lived. Razorblaze may have been knocked down but he was back on his feet again, even if he was weak and smoke was pouring out of his body.

"I'm not finished yet, Rangers!"

Jess groaned. "Doesn't this guy know when to quit?"

"Alright," Derek muttered, slightly irritated now. "This guy is tough. We gotta come up with something more powerful than a spirit attack to defeat him." Looking down at his feet, he snapped his fingers in thought. "Celino's advice has helped us before so . . ."

"Yeah, he said some stuff about Elemental Balance or something," Liam pointed out.

Oh yeah! Derek snapped his fingers. That answer that had seemed so obvious. What was it again . . .? "Elemental Balance was when the elements combined as one or something . . ."

"Our weapons!" The Green Elemental Ranger raised her Deer Defenders.

"No, our _Elemental Blasters_!" As always, Colin was just one step above them. "Because it's elements we're looking for! Also these animal ones won't fit. Lets try it!"

"Yes!" Derek nodded, happy to try out the suggestion. "I say we do it!"

The five Elemental Rangers all raised their Elemental Basters and straight away noticed that they seemed to fit together almost perfectly. Liam and Jess's blasters fit side by site and together they could be inserted into the back of Colin and Krista's blasters with Derek's up front.

"I love it!" Derek exclaimed eagerly as Liam and Colin bent down to support the new weapon with Jess, Derek and Krista holding it from the back. Together, all five of them aimed it at Razorblaze who knew that he was in for it now.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ready!" Derek shouted out.

"Water!"

"Wind!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

_**"FIRE!"**_

Derek pulled the trigger and the front of the blaster glowed of different colors: blue, pink, green, yellow and red before a combination ray of elements shot at Razorblaze, spinning around with grace and power at the same time. Razorblaze moaned with fear and anger as the ray shot into him, so powerful that it exploded with him. The villain's screams could be heard as the fiery cloud rose in front of the Elemental Rangers who stood there strong and proud.

Finally the fire cloud disappeared and Razorblaze was gone.

Exhausted but relieved, Derek dropped the United Elemental Blaster and raised his left hand along with his fellows. Altogether, they chanted "Power Down."

Now demorphed, Derek, Krista, Colin and Liam all cheered and rushed into a celebrational group hug. Jess just stood there with her hands on her hips as the others squeezed each other in joy.

"Come on, Jess!" Liam grinned, flicking a glance at her that was more friendly than flirty. "Join the hug!"

"Uh-uh."

The others all smirked and the air was filled with teasing prompts such as "Ahhh go on" and "You know you want to."

"We just defeated a giant alien from who knows where, we should be celebrating!" Colin laughed.

Jess just stood there for a moment before letting out a huge sigh. "This remains between the five of us." Reluctantly, she stepped into the hug while the others cheered for her. The five teens remained for that for a while before their morphers suddenly beeped.

They all glanced at them, wondering what it was when Celino's voice was heard coming out of it.

"Elemental Rangers, I congratulate you. The first villain is always the hardest and you've all proved yourselves worthy of your roles."

Delighted with themselves, the five teens, even Jess smiled in response.

"Thanks Celino," said Derek.

"My pleasure. But now-" Celino's tone was back to the lighthearted one they liked best. "I suggest you head back to school. Your teachers will be worried no doubt. Don't worry, your morphers can take care of that."

Colin blushed. "Yeah, he's right."

The others groaned as they raised their two right fingers and rubbed them over the glass spheres of their morphers. Just like last time, they turned into their specific element and then they were back in the school corridor, casual outfits and all.

"Wow." Liam raised his eyebrows, looking around him. "No one noticed?"

"Maybe time freezes when there's trouble," Krista said jokingly.

"Doubt it," Colin said as they began to head down to their next class. As they did so, Derek suddenly stiffened. How had they even gotten here in the first place . . .?

Oh yeah.

He turned around and jogged down to the nurse's room where a doctor was just stepping out. The others noticed this and rushed to join him.

"Where's Jacob?" Derek's face and tone seemed suspicious.

The doctor remained neutral but seemed happy to answer. "He's been sent home. It was a migraine. Jacob has had a history of migraines and social anxiety so don't expect to see him too often. This is perfectly normal so you needn't worry, he's in good hands."

"Oh."

Derek nodded, relieved. Beside him, Krista looked disappointed. Noticing this, he placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor said he's being looked after."

She swallowed bravely, mustering a small smile. "Yeah."

The five Rangers turned their backs on the doctor and began to head down the corridor, Derek and Krista staying together in a friendly easygoing way. As they did so, Krista edged up to Derek slightly.

"Thanks for saving me from Razorblaze."

"Oh. No problem," Derek answered quickly.

Krista gave him a warm smile and glanced away from him. "So what do you think that essay quote meant?"

"Huh?"

"The English one, with Miss. Abraham. Every beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

"Oh, that one." Derek pulled a face, laughing stupidly. "Yeah, I had no idea."

Yet as he headed to his next class, that quote still lingered in his mind. _Every beginning comes from some other beginning's end. _He would definitely have to think about that one.

* * *

"RRRAAAAAAA-"

Cortex smacked his fist down on his super computer. "They've done it! They've destroyed our first warrior!" He turned to face Ruckus who winced and hurried away. "Why didn't you hire a better warrior?"

"W- well-" Ruckus stuttered, his hands shaking. "It's only their first battle and there are sure to be stronger warriors . . ."

"YOU'LL BE NEXT IF YOU DON'T FIND ANOTHER ONE!"

"Oh! Right away then!" Ruckus murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with him as he rushed out of the room.

"You know." Lilith looked up from applying her mascara. "There are other elements out there. Not just the basics . . . You _could _find warriors like that."

That caught Cortex's attention. "You're right! There's more than just fire, water and earth! There are other, more powerful elements!" He looked to the ceiling and let out a maniacal villainous laugh. "I will find new warriors of new elements to take on the so called Elemental Masters! Then once I do, I will be of ULTIMATE POWER!"

"They're Elemental Rangers but fun nonetheless," Lilith sneered.

**OKAY, I DID IT! MOSTLY A FULL CHAPTER!**

**I will try to publish full chapters in future and I will also get back to Sports Energy cause that also badly needs updating. I hear some people miss Zoe, lol :P**

**Anyway I'll see you next time!**


	8. Thick As Steel Part 1

**I really need to actually focus on these . . .**  
**And yeah, I now I'm leaving such long gaps between updates but school sucks and I always get sidetracked.**  
**But yeah, I decided to update this because I recently learned that Super Sentai are finally having some Female Green Rangers and OH MY GOD, I AM HYPED!**  
**So this got me excited enough to write this!**  
**And I know, I really need to stop writing these chapters in sections, but yeah, an update is still better than nothing**.

**So here we go! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**Thick as Steel Part 1**

Ahhh, the weekend. The lovely, lovely weekend. The chance for the five Rangers to study over their own elements. With nothing to do, there was now nothing better than sitting down together in Elementopia and learning how to truly master their new powers . . .

Colin was sitting down on a wooden log bench, fixing his glasses so he could really concentrate on the little words in his Elemental Manuscript. Funny, the five of them had all received Elemental Manuscripts, something they had never really expected in terms of being town heroes. Fighting- yes, reading . . . really?

Turning over a page (or a stone slab with words carved in), Colin squinted his eyes, trying to memorize the little details on how to become a Lightning Master. So cloud activity contributed to lightning activity . . . wait for the sound of thunder before striking. But didn't lightning come before the thunder? Colin cocked his head a little, leaning down on his seat, wondering what kind of logic there was behind this when suddenly a gush of water sloshed over him.

Liam scoffed, eyes widened, mouth gaping as Colin jerked, dropping his manuscript, his glasses falling off.

"Oh my gosh! Th- I swear, that was not supposed to happen!" He sounded fairly shocked but was trying not to laugh at the same time.

Colin flicked his head, taking a moment to recover before putting his glasses back on again. "I can see that."

"No-no-no-no-no, seriously, seriously!" Liam chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. Look, I'll get it this time." He turned his back to the lake he had been practicing with and raised two fingers, grinning a little as he stepped into position.

"Okay." Colin had picked up his manuscript, rubbing his wet hair. "I'm watching."

"Right." Liam nodded cockily. "Water Elemental Master . . ."

He withdrew his hands, letting out a "HA!" but much to his surprise, the water only responded with a light ripple and shake, splashing against the bank.

"Wow." Colin raised his eyebrows, tightening his lips a little. "Real impressive."

"I swear." Liam turned back to face Colin with a pathetic little smile. "Seriously, last time I tried that move, the water, it all rose towards me."

As soon as he said this, the lake water suddenly rose towards him before towering above him and then dropping down completely before Liam could react and then next thing, he was soaked just like his fellow Elemental Master.

Colin clasped his mouth with his calm to try and keep the laugh from escaping but it wasn't enough and a manly yet high-pitched life was quickly heard as Liam shook his head like a dog, arms raised in horror.

"Wow, you actually laugh!"

"Sorry." Colin snorted, shifting around from laughing so much at the hilarious sight.

"Nice waterbending, Moses!" Jess yelled from the distance, raising her Elemental Manuscript.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you try it!" Liam shouted back, placing his hands on his hips, almost showing off now.

"Okay!" With that, Jess raised a hand and a massive gust of wind was blown towards Liam, so powerful, it sent him flying, flipping helplessly before belly flopping right into the middle of the lake. Again, Colin couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter as Jess stood up from where she was sitting and marched proudly towards the lake bank.

Liam quickly resurfaced, splashing about a bit, gasping for air before finally calming down. Spluttering a little, he looked out at his two teammates and yelled at Jess.

"How did you do that?!"

"What?" Jess chuckled mockingly. "I thought it might help you become one with your element!"

Liam lowered her eyebrows, smirking a little. And she had picked him for her test subject too, he thought as he began to swim boldly back to dry land. "So how'd you use those wonderful wind techniques then?"

Jess scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should actually study!" She raised her Elemental Manuscript again for Liam to see, making Colin straighten, suddenly serious.

"Wait."

He glanced down at Liam who had reached the lake bank and was climbing out, made harder by his clothes that was sopping with water.

"Have you not been studying?"

"What's the point?" Liam shook his head like a dog, trying to shake away as much water as possible. "It's just some words carved into an old rock. I wanna get to the actual water master stuff!"

"Hey!" Colin's smile had dropped completely and he quickly raised his open manuscript in his arms. "This is more than just some words carved into an 'old rock!' I'll have you know I'm learning quite a lot from this!"

Liam raised his eyebrows in response, shifting his weight in interest. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Colin snapped, nodding fiercely.

"Show me then." Liam was eyeing the Elemental Manuscript that Colin was holding tight.

"Hm?"

"Show me some lightning moves."

"Like what? A lightning bolt, a thunder clap or . . .?"

Liam shrugged. "Nah, I don't care."

"Okay . . ." Colin looked down at his manuscript, tracing the carved in words with his fingers. "So first you pull in the clouds in, like that . . ." He raised his hand, mimicking a circling movement.

"I'm waiting." Liam was trying not to smirk.

"Shh!" Colin didn't even look up from his book, readjusting his glasses again, reading out the words more to himself than anyone else, making Jess pull a face.

"Boring."

She glanced down at her own Elemental Manuscript for a second before raising her hand and thrusting it out causing a big gust of pink wind to blow her away from the boys and back over to her wooden bench (landing neatly on her feet) in the far distance, leaving Colin and Liam to their own devices.

"Is something the matter?"

Both Colin and Liam both jumped at the sound of Celino's voice and were further shocked to see him standing there, eyes slightly wider than usual.

Liam raised a dripping hand to answer. "Well I'm wet so that's one thing."

"Ah." Celino nodded before adding "I'm sensing a lack of balance between the two of you."

"What?" Colin raised his Elemental Manuscript, wide open for Celino to see. "I'm studying the techniques this thing tells me to do."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to get the whole water bending stuff right, so . . ." Liam couldn't help but chuckle at his own confusion.

Celino tightened his lips a little. "So you already understand your own problems."

Colin and Liam exchanged confused glances before Liam burst into a fit of uncertain laughter.

"Trust me, I have no idea what I'm doing wrong!"

"Maybe you do have the idea . . ." Celino was strolling around on the grass, avoiding eye contact with the two Rangers. "Maybe you just have to dig deeper into your mind to find it."

Liam snorted. Colin looked down at his feet.

"I will tell you this." Celino finally turned to face the two boys. "There is imbalance in your methods. And if you cannot level these out, you will never be Elemental Masters."

Again, Liam and Colin exchanged glances, both lowering their eyebrows, both considering those words. But when they turned over to look at Celino, he was gone. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the lake water lapping next to them.

Liam puffed out his cheeks exhaling loudly. "Honestly, that Celino guy is the weirdest person I've ever met."

Colin nodded slowly. "I think I agree."

* * *

Cortex was marching back and forth his lair with Ruckus frantically tapping away at the super computer, trying to find a new warrior to take on the Elemental Rangers.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Ruckus waggled his fingers tapping on the keyboard that little bit faster.

Lilith tutted, looking up from painting her toenails. "Do you really need a specific warrior?"

Cortex froze and growled at Lilith. "Yes . . . I need the strongest warrior in the galaxy! I need one of an element the new Masters can't control."

"They're Elemental Rangers."

"I . . . don't care . . ." With every word he spoke, he took one step closer to Lilith who straightened in her seat a little.

"But they are."

"I know that," Cortex slowly breathed. "Now let me tell you something. You are to get up, and you are to go to Earth and search for a potential Master of Elemental Balance."

Lilith cocked her head. "But they already have their mentor guy? Don't you have to destroy him first to then get a new Master?"

Cortex growled a little. "Exactly. But even if I can't . . . The man doesn't have much left in him." A small chuckle escaped from him.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lilith muttered, though she sounded disinterested.

Cortex stopped chuckling only to grab the bottle of nail varnish (which was as big as a large bottle of wine) on the table next to Lilith and thrust it against the opposite wall, smashing it. Shards of glass fell to the floor with the bright pink nail varnish oozing in one big puddle stain.

"Well that was unnecessary!" Lilith snapped in annoyance.

"Well if it gets your attention, I consider it perfectly necessary!" Cortex snapped back. "Now you are to go down to Earth and find a potential Master of Elemental Balance!"

"But my toenails aren't dry yet!"

**_"NOW!"_**

"Okay!" Lilith finally stood up and stomped over to a nearby teleportation platform. "If you insist!" And with that, the teleportation platform underneath her glowed blue and Lilith flashed and disappeared.

Sighing loudly, Cortex turned to face Ruckus who was smacking down one button.

"You found one?"

"Uh-huh! Just as you described!"

Cortex lowered his head, chuckling once again. "Good . . ."

* * *

"Stupid Cortex making me roam here for no reason."

Lilith groaned as she wandered around the streets of New Zealand, not entirely sure what to do. A mother and her young son passed and the son stopped to look up at this peculiar female before speaking.

"Are you an alien?"

Lilith stared down at him. "What does it look like?" she sneered.

The boy's mother quickly tugged on her son's arm, forcing the boy to trail after her. Lilith just rolled her head and examined all the passing citizens before them. How was she even to know what exactly was a "worthy" Master of Elemental Balance? Was she just supposed to "sense" it or something?

_'Cortex should go and roam his own cities.'_

Lilith strolled into a more abandoned part of the town and stopped to observe.

"Hmm."

She took out her robotic alien cellphone and raised it to take a picture of the incomplete buildings, the trailing rubbish, the dusty breeze.

"So this is what Cortex wants to take over . . . Hmm."

Lilith swiveled her head around, settling into her surroundings when suddenly a silver flash appeared in front of her and the fiery image of a wolf appeared, making Lilith stiffen. But before she could react, the wolf pounced on top of her, knocking her to the ground making her scream and the wolf roared at her before jumping off and running away.

Lilith lay there for a moment, taking a moment to recover from what the heck had just happened, rolling around on the cold floor. Moaning a little, she slowly rolled over and climbed to her feet, stumbling a little as she stood back up.

Wait a sec.

That was the Wolf Spirit!

Lilith quickly ran forward a few paces but that Wolf Spirit was gone just as quickly as it had appeared and she couldn't see it even when she looked left and right.

"Blazes!"

Next thing, another flash appeared and another monster appeared: this one was almost entirely made of metal: steel slabs for shoulders, and massive iron fingers with two golden copper gleaming eyes. He raised his hand, sweeping the ground underneath him and sending chunks of rock flying towards an opposite building, smashing bricks and windows. People reacted immediately and started screaming and running away while the monster roared with laughter.

Lillith cocked her head a little before running up to meet this new monster.

"Are you the warrior summoned by Cortex?"

"Ohh!" The monster stopped what he was doing and turned to get a good look at Lilith. "Well aren't you a pretty one?"

Lillith tutted in response. "Did Cortex summon you?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes he did! Metalhead, my name is!" With that, Metalhead turned around and scooped up more ground in his massive hands and thrust the rock at the citizens which he luckily missed.

"Right then." Lilith straightened, trying to look and sound firm. "I imagine that Cortex summoned you you to destroy Elemental Power Rangers, right?"

"Elemental Masters, yes!" Metalhead seemed more focused on creating friction between his metallic fingers, creating sparky little flames that struck the buildings, igniting them completely.

_'They're Elemental **Rangers**!'_

"Right! I have a second request for you," said Lilith, trying not to sound too irritable. "Should you find a Wolf Spirit or anyone interacting with it, I want you to immediately report it. It may have something to do with Elemental Balance."

"Yeah, yeah." Metalhead marched over to a car and smashed it with karate chop.

"Alright," Lilith muttered, shrugging as she pulled out her cellphone and pressed a button, causing her to flash pink and disappear from the sight, leaving Metalhead alone to cause chaos.

* * *

Derek took a deep breath and waved his hands in a circular motion, causing streams of fire to appear in his hands.

"Focus . . ."

Derek swung his hands around, turning the streams of fire into one fireball. Okay. Nice and easy . . . Trying to keep his breathing steady, Derek eyed the target in front of him and went to shoot his fireball but out of the corner of his eye noticed a flicker and he tried to back away, shooting the fireball way off as a result. It flew way past the target and struck a nearby tree, setting it alight.

"Oh boy." Derek's eyes widened and he took a step back, when behind him, a gust of water appeared and struck the fire, quickly distinguishing it.

Turning around, Derek raised his eyebrows to see Celino standing beside him. Much to his surprise, he didn't look too angry or too disappointed.

"You make more progress than you think."

"Oh." Derek raised his eyebrows. "Thanks!"

Celino nodded politely in response. "Remember that you are the Master. You are the one in control. You need not fear something you know you can handle."

Derek nodded shakily, wringing his hands a little. "Yeah, I just . . . I just freak sometimes . . ."

"Hey." Krista had jogged up to Derek and Celino, obviously pulled in by the smell of burning wood. She didn't have to look to know there was a singed smoking tree nearby.

"Did you burn another . . ."

"Yep." Derek tightened his lips.

Krista nodded before glancing at the tree and raising a clenched fist. She opened her hand and shot a bright green beam at it. At soon as the beam hit the tree, the singed bark regenerated and the black leaves turned green again, the branches stretching out into full bloom. Seeing this, Krista beamed and smiled proudly at Derek and Celino who both looked impressed.

"You know . . ." Derek had a small little smile on his face. "You don't need to restore every single tree I burn."

"Nah, I like to," Krista replied happily. "Good practice too," she added, waggling her fingers, making Derek laugh a little. "The manuscripts really help too!"

"Yeah, from what I heard, Liam hasn't even glanced at them," Derek said in a mischievous tone.

Krista's eyes and smile widened in amusement. "Are you kidding?"

Derek nodded quickly, failing to keep his laughter from escaping. "He was there a while ago, he soaked himself in his own tidal wave, and he wasn't even ready for it!"

"Oh the poor thing!" Krista cried, though she was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the giggles in.

"Yeah, you should've seen his fa-" Derek turned around only to realize Celino was gone, making him lower his eyebrows and shut his mouth.

Krista's smile slowly faded. "Well then . . ." She folded her arms, trying to think of something to make conversation. Weird how the disappearance of one person could make a funny conversation suddenly awkward.

Their Elemental Morphers suddenly bleeped and Derek and Krista looked up at each other, exchanging nods before sprinting over to find their fellow Rangers. Sure enough, they were by the lake . . . and Colin and Liam were having an . . . enlightened conversation.

"You know, if you read just one chapter, you might actually learn something," Colin explained, trying to sound as polite as possible, though there was definitely an edge to his tone.

"Dude, you're reading those things all the time and you haven't even done like one bolt of lightning!" Liam laughed a little rudely.

"Rangers."

The five Elemental Rangers all turned to face Celino who once again had appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Liam pulled a face. "Don't you ever walk?"

Celino had a pouch of sand-like stuff in his hand. He reached in, took a handful and scattered it on the grass in front of the teenagers. The sand swirled in a graceful little circle before turning into some sort of viewing portal. There the Rangers all saw the metal monster destructing the city and he seemed to be having way too much fun doing so.

"Looks like we've finally got our second bad guy to deal with," Jess smirked.

"Yep," Derek agreed. "Okay guys, lets use our Elemental Morphers and turn him into scrap metal. Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" the other four cheered.

They all went to raise their Elemental Morphers and use the glass spheres to teleport when Celino interrupted.

"Wait."

"What?" Derek frowned a little, lowering his hands. "Wh- what's wrong?"

Celino for once this day did not look happy with the Rangers' agreement. "It has come to my attention that some of you are more capable of handling your Ranger abilities than others."

Once again there was an awkward silence, and no one could really complain because they knew he was right. All eyes were on Liam . . . and he was biting his lip, looking down at his feet.

"Well at least I'm practicing. _He__'s _the one not doing anything," he mumbled, pointing at Colin who gaped at him in response.

"Well I need to know what I'm doing before actually doing it!"

"Neither of you will be going into battle until you can learn to find a balance in your training methods," said Celino firmly.

"WHAT?!" Both Liam and Colin stared at Celino, both gaping now. And Derek, Krista and Jess looked stunned too.

"You're leaving them back here?" Derek repeated. "But then it'll just be three of us!"

"Yeah, that's two less Rangers!" Liam agreed. "Not that I don't have faith in them," he added, flicking a glance at Jess. "But still . . ."

"Well it's still three Rangers against one so perhaps they can overpower the monster," Colin replied.

"Hey! Do you remember the power of the last one?" Liam snapped back. "These are super artificial intelligent aliens, which by the way, I thought you knew lots about-"

"But maybe Celino means well for us, I mean we're getting more time to study our elements-"

_"YOU'RE STUDYING ALL THE TIME!"_

"And you're not studying at all!"

"ENOUGH!"

Celino's harsh voice made everyone jump and shut Colin and Liam up immediately. Now that he had gotten the Rangers' attention, Celino looked up at Derek, Krista and Jess and nodded. "We can't let the monster destroy too much of the city."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "He's right. Jess, Krista and I will go fight this monster. You two . . ." His eyes swiveled between Colin and Liam. "Try to cooperate and do well with your elements okay?"

And with that, Derek, Krista and Jess rubbed their glass spheres, causing them to turn into their elements and disappear from the site, leaving Liam, Colin and Celino in Elementopia by themselves.

Liam scowled and glared at Colin who raised and dropped his shoulders, looking more tense than usual.

"Now then." Celino was back to his old, somewhat easygoing self. "Are we willing to improve?"

**Aaaaand I'm gonna leave it there!**

**Yeah, I'm trying to extend chapters and make them more interesting because I've noticed I've been dropping down in reviews lately. And I KNOW, I need to update Sports Energy (Kinda wish I had a better title for that, lol) but yeah, exams do kinda come first. Sorry.**

**Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed, make sure you keep an eye on that Wolf Spirit and see you next time! ;)**


End file.
